Hikari no Tenshi kyou Yami no Tenshi
by Taylor and Kiara
Summary: Yugi is an abused boy, Yami is a good hearted vampie you is seeking revenge against his disloyal high priest. When these two souls met, a power long forgotten will be reborn. Fatherxson fic. YxYY andsome Ocs. WARNING LIGHT YOAI!
1. The Meeting

Taylor: Hey everyone Taylor here!!

Kiara: Hi everyone, in case you don't know, I'm Taylor's yami

Yami andYugi: Hi everyone!!

Taylor: Hey Yami, Hey Yugi

Kiara: Hello you two!!

Taylor: Just so everyone knows I do not own Yu-Gi-OH!!

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting**

"The castle that stands at the top of the hill, close enough to see that in a high window stand a tall man. The lengend goes that the man had been there sense before this village was discovered, but no one knows why he is still there, some say he is a vampire, others say a demon," an old man said. The children listening all lend in closer to hear, "The story goes that he was once a prince who ruled over this land, one day while riding through town he met a young girl and fell in love with her, after they were married and the young woman, who's name was Hikari, was carrying a child that his jelous preist killed Hikari. The Prince was in such a rage that he prayed to his gods and asked them to give him the power to destory his disloyal preist. The gods answered him, and turned him into a night-cralwer, and now he sits in the castle by the window waiting for the preist to return so that the prince may kill him, and his love so that they could have the life that was cut so short." The audience clapped their hands for the story teller.

"I thank you all for listening," the story teller said. The crowd started to diprese until only five year old Yugi Mouto was left. Yugi shyly walked up to the story-teller and tapped him on the arm, "Why hello little Yugi, and what can I help you with?"

"What was 'is name?" Yugi asked, "The pwince's." The story-teller sat back down and Yugi crawled into his lap.

"His name was Prince Yami Atemu," The story-teller said chuckling, "He was a very noble Prince, despite his name, He treated everyone with respect, from the noblemen down to the lowest slave." Yugi eyes shined brightly as the story-teller described the prince to him. The story-teller chuckled again and sat Yugi back down on the ground, "Well you better be runn' home before your parents start getting worried. Yugi nodded and smiled at the story-teller before running home. Luckily for Yugi his father and mother weren't home yet so Yugi made his way upstairs and layed down in bed. He looked up at the castle and daydreamed about the prince.

"I wish I could be like 'Ami," Yugi whispered to himself, "I bet 'e was strong and smart, and a good boss." Yugi sighed, he was none of those thing. Infact if his hair were a little longer, people might mistake him for a girl. The Yugi herd the door burst open downstairs and cringed. His parents were home, and it had just begun to rain outside.

"BRAT GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Yugi whimpered and scrambled to get off his bed and downstairs. When he got downstairs he could tell that both of them were drunk, "About time runt," a smirk came to hs father's face, "We've decided we're tired of you." With that Yugi's father pulled out a small pistol and aimed it at Yugi. Fear swept through the five year old. Two shots were herd from the house followed by a silent cry. Yugi watched as his parent left him on the ground to bleed to death as they went upstairs to "have some fun". Once they were gone Yugi used the only strength he had to stand up and walk outside. He looked up at the tall castle. 'No one would find me dere,' Yugi told himself, "And Pwince 'Ami could protect me!' Yugi smiled at the thought and began to walk toward the castle.

A dark figure stood at the top window of his palace. He looked over what was once his kingdom and sighed. Then in the blackness of night he saw a small figure coming towards the palace. 'Who could that be?' the figure woundered to himself. He decided that it was time to feed, so he went down to 'greet' the guest. Yugi smiled at himself when he saw the castle door come into view. 'I did it!' Yugi cheered. The he saw a figure coming towards hima and he began to panik. Though he didn't have much time to do so before he collapsed. the dark figure saw the intruder collapse and ran towards him. Crinsom eyes grew wide at the sight in front of him. It was a small boy, maybe four or five. He had tri-colored hair with golden blonde framing his face, with a crown of ebony black and amythiest tips. The figure gasped as he noticed the pool of blood that had begun to form around the young ones body. The figure picked up the little one and began to run as fast as he could back towards the palace.

When Yugi woke up he was in a dark room. He slowly began to sit up and look around. What suprised him was that in the corner was a young man who looked like him. He had the same tri-colored hair as Yugi, only he had extra blonde shooting up into black. Also his eyes were sharp and a crimson color. The young man smiled at Yugi, he was amazed at the boys beautiful amythiest eyes. The figure stood up and walked over to the awe strucked boy. He sat down next to the frightened boy.

"Hello little one, my names Yami, whats your's? Yami asked kindly. The little boy blushed shyly at Yami.

"M-My name's 'ugi," Yugi said shyly, "You are Pwince 'Ami?" Yami chuckled and nodded. He had known that his story was a lengend of the towns, but didn't mind.

"Yes I am Yugi, and how old are you Yugi?" Yugi held up five little fingers. Then Yami turned serious and looked at Yugi, "Yugi, can you tell me who shot you?" Yugi looked down at the bed as tears came to his eyes.

"Mommy, and Daddy said dat day were tired of me, a-and daddy bwought out a big gun, den bam, den mommy and daddy just left me," The last part come out a sob as Yugi began to cry. Yami looked sadly at the boy and picked him up and placed him in his lap. Yami tightly embraced Yugi and let the boy cry into his shoulder. When Yugi had clamed down Yugi looked up at Yami with pleading eyes.

"C-can I stay with you Pwince 'Ami?" Yugi asked pleadingly, "I pwomise to be reeeally good." Yami sighed, there was no way he was sending just a trusting and innocent child back to parent that would most like just try to kill him again, but could Yami really take care of a child? Then a knock came to the door and Yugi instantly started to shake.

"Shh... its ok Yugi, come in!" The door opened to revile two young ladies standing there. The first one was about Yugi's age and had long sholder length black hair and wide sparkiling blue eyes. She had tanned skin, and was wearing a black t-shirt and a black knee high skirt and she was bare foot. The girl next to her looked much like a older version of the first. Only blonde highlights could be seen and her hair went down to her wasit. Her eyes were also narrow like Yami's and were a emerald green.

"Oh, is dat boy you found?" The first girl asked. Yami smiled at them and nodded. Yugi slowly looked up and saw the little girl next to him, "Hi ya, my names Taylor."

"I'm 'ugi," Yugi said shyly to the little girl. The girl smiled up and him and extended her hand.

"Do 'ou want to play with me 'ugi?" Taylor asked. Yugi smiled and nodded taking the girls hand the two five year olds ran off to play. Yami stared after them with a smile on his face. He knew he could take of Yugi, with Taylor and Kiara's help that is! Kiara smiled and sat down next to Yami.

"So are you planning on keeping the boy?" Kiara asked. Yami nodded and explained to her what had happened. Kiara was shocked to say the least. Who would ever hurt there child on purpose like that? Then Taylor came screaming into the room.

"Miss Kiara some wired people came and took Yugi," Taylor sobbed. While Kiara tried to comfort her young human friend, Yami jumped up and ran off to find Yugi. Yugi was frightened as he was carried back to is house. His father and mother had followed the blood tracks Yugi had left and found him and Taylor playing in the garden. ''Ami pwease help me!'. Then Yugi felt himself falling only to be picked up again by safe arms. Yugi looked up to see Yami now had him in his arms. Yugi's father got up and glared at the man.

"You will give me my son back," Yugi's father demanded. Yami growled at him making the grown man flinch.

"You think I would be stupid to give this boy back to you for you to try and kill again?" Yami asked in a growl, "I don't think so, now leave before I kill you!" The two parents nodded and ran off. Yami looked down at Yugi who baried his head in Yami's jacket to keep warm. Yami sighed and sat Yugi down and took off his jacket to wrap around Yugi. Yugi looked up at him in confusion and Yami chuckled at him.

"I don't need it," Yami said. Yami picked Yugi up and ran off towards the palace again. He knew now that he was going to protected this boy. no matter what.

When Yami and Yugi got back to the palace Yami went upstairs to the bedroom Yugi was in earlier. Yami laid Yugi down and stroked his hair. Yugi looked up at Yami sleepliy eyes. Yami smiled, knowing what Yugi want Yami got out of his wet cloths and put on some dry one and laid down next to Yugi.

"Night 'Ami," Yugi said with a yawn. Yami chuckled.

"Good night little one," Yami whispered, but Yugi had already fallen asleep. Yami chuckled again and lightly kissed Yugi on the forehead.

**LITTLEONE,IWILLPROTECTYOU...**

**NOTICE!!**

**For all of those who have read "Creatures of the Night", I will try to post the sequal either today or tomarrow!!**

Taylor: Yay!! I hope this story is some good!!

Kiara: Don't worry Hikari, I'm sure its fine.

Yugi: Yeah Taylor don't sweat it!!

Yami: ...

Yugi: YAMI BE NICE!!

Yami: Sorry Aibou.

Taylor: Everyone knows the drill, review and say if its any good!!


	2. My Son

Taylor: Hello I'm back!!

Kiara: Taylor does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Yugi: or any of the characters

Yami: though she wishes she did!!

Taylor: Yep!!

**Chapter 2**

**My Son**

Five months past since Yami found Yugi. Both were like a father and son and were alway seen together. Yugi soon leraned that Yami was the king of the vampires, and often went to council meeting with him. The counicl didn't like it though. They thought that the King should not show such emoition to a human. Though no one was stupid enough until now to say anything about it. Yami and Yugi were sitting in on a counicl meeting. Yugi and Taylor were sitting on the floor trying not to fall asleep. Then one of the council men cleared his throat. Yugi and Taylor looked up to see a rather tall man with redish hair and crystal blue eyes. He was tall and muscular and wore a eqyptian style robe.

"My lord and lady I wish to speak with you about the two human that are always following you around," The man said glareing at the two children. Yugi involentarily shivered under the mans gaze.

"What about them?" Kiara asked clamly. The man lifted his gaze from Yugi and Taylor to look at Kiara.

"Well if you must instist on having these children follow you around we must ask that your make them your presonal severents," the man said, "If not then the council will have no choice but to take them from you and make them palace servents." Yami growled at the man, but knew he was right. He looked down at Yugi to see amythiest eyes looking up at him with couriosity. Then Yami looked at Kiara, and saw that she came to the same conclusion.

"Fine, but we will treat them the way we seem fit," Yami said, "And we refuse to give them any messanger tasks, do to the fact they are only five." The council man sighed, it wasn't perfect, but it was something.

"Of course my lord," The man said with a bow. Once the meeting was over Yami stood up and picked Yugi up and heft him on to his right hip. He walked back to his chambers looking at the young child every so often. He didn't want Yugi to be his servent. After everything he went through with his parents, it wasn't fair that he was going to have to serve Yami as well. Yami sighed, he didn't have a choice though, he knew the council was serious about taking Yugi away from him. He would never allow that to happen.

"Daddy?" Yugi asked couriouly. Yami turned to the boy and smiled. Yugi had started calling Yami daddy shortly after Yami had found him. Yami didn't mind though, in fact he like it, and he didn't care what the council said about it, even when Yami had turned him into his servent, he would still allow Yugi to call him whatever Yugi wanted to.

"Yes little one?" Yami asked.

"What was dat man talking about?" Yami sighed. How was he suppose to tell a five year old that he had to do everything and anything Yami told him to. That Yugi was basically going to become his slave. Yami decided to keep quite until they got to the room. Yami sat on the bed and placed Yugi side way in his lap.

"Well little one," Yami said taking a deep breath, "You see the man doesn't like that I am taking care of you, and what the man wants is for you to become my servent." Yugi just looked at him before looking at the bed.

"Just like wit' my old mommy and daddy?" Yugi asked. Yami embraced the boy, and rocked the boy back and forth.

"Sort of," Yami said, "But I would never hurt you like they did, you would just have to do little things, like...bringing me blood from the kitchen, understand?" Yugi looked up at him and smiled. Yami smiled back at him, before frowning and looking saddly at Yugi.

"What is it Daddy?" Yugi asked. Yami sighed.

"Well Yugi, in order to show people your mine, I have to mark you," Yugi tilted his head cutely, "I,m going to my to bite you." Yugi just blinked and smiled at Yami.

"It ok daddy, I don't mind," Yami smiled and kissed his son on his forehead.

"Okay, just hold very still, I don't want to hurt you ok?" Yugi nodded and tilted his head to the side. He had seen Yami feed a few time, so he know what happened. Yami grabbed his sons little hand, and placed another hand behind Yugi's head to hold him still. Yami leaned down and slowly bit into the skin so not the scare Yugi. Yugi gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. It had hurt when Yami bit in, but the pain soon numbed. Yami started to take small sips of Yugi's blood making sure not to take soon much. To Yami Yugi's blood was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. Then Yugi's head began to feel dizzy. Yami looked up to see that Yugi's eyes begun to close, so Yami took his mouth away and licked over Yugi's wounds to heal them. Yugi looked up at Yami weakly and smiled.

"I ok Daddy," Yugi said in a whisper. Yami smiled and laid him down on the bed. He ran his finguers through Yugi's hair and soon the small boy fell asleep. Yami chuckled and laid down next to Yugi before slipping off into sleep.

The next week was for Yugi and Taylor to learn what they would be doing. The thing were simple and usually involed thing were Yami and Kiara could watch them. The only chore they had that involed them leaving the vampire's sides was when they went into the kitchen to get food for themselves and blood for Yami and Kiara. One morning Yugi woke up to a dizzy feeling in his head, but decided to ignore it and get up anyway. Yugi sat up and looked over at Yami, the two still shared a room since Yami insisted that Yugi be were he could watch him. Yugi smiled and slowly got off the bed so not to wake his daddy. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. Even though Yami said it was something Yugi didn't have to do until he ws older, Yugi didn't mind since he use to do the samething for his parents. Once the water was running Yugi ran back into the bedroom.

"Daddy time to get up," Yugi said shaking Yami. Yami opened his eyes and herd the water running in the bathroom. Yami sat up and looked at Yugi.

"Yugi why is the water running?" Yami asked Yugi blushed and looked down at the bed.

"You were reeeeally tired yesterday so I daught you'd like a bath," Yugi said shyly. Yami looked at Yugi and smiled before bringing the boy into a hug.

"Thank you Yugi, but you know you don't have to," Yugi smiled at Yami and nodded. Yami got up and put Yugi on his hip, "Why don't you take a bath with me?" Yugi smiled and nodded. The two played in the water for a little bit before getting out and drying off. Yugi's head had begun to spin again, but little Yugi decided to ignore it again. Then a knock came to the door. Yugi ran over to the door to anwser it. Standing there was Taylor.

"Come on 'ugi, i'm going to get food for mommy," Taylor said. Yugi nodded, and turned back around to Yami to tell him were he was going. Yami nodded to him and the two toddlers left. While wlking to the kitchen Yugi's head began spinning, along with hs vision bluring. Yugi went to the side of the hallway and leaned against the wall. Taylor walked over to him with concerned look on her face, "What wong 'ugi." Taylor asked.

"I don't feel so good," Yugi said. Taylor looked both ways down the wall.

"'ou stay 'ere 'ugi, I'll go get mommy and Mr.'ami," Yugi weakly nodded and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Taylor took off at a run back down the hallway. When she got to her and Kiara's room, and opened the door quickly. Kiara was sitting on the bed, and turned around when she herd the door open. Then she noticed the panicked look on Taylor's face.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Kiara asked. Taylor explained what happened. When she finished Kiara walked out of the room and walked next door and knocked.

"Com in," Yami called. He stood up and looked towards the door. Kiara walked into the room and right up to Yami.

"Yami, Yugi's sick you need to come with me to get him," Yami's eyes grew wide and he nodded. Kiara picked up Taylor and the vampires ran down the wall with inhuman speed. When they reached Yugi, Yami was shocked. Yugi had his arms wrapped around himself and he had brought his knees up. His clothes were drenched in sweat, and he was shivering. Yami walked up to him and kneeled down to pick Yugi up. Yugi's amythiest eyes were glazed over and his face was completely flushed. Then Yami ran back to his room. When he laid Yugi on the bed, Yugi tried to sit up again.

"I-It o-o-okay D-daddy," Yami sighed again and pushed Yugi back down, "I-I w-wan to..." Yugi didn't get to finish his sentence, because Yami had placed his finguer over Yugi's mouth.

"I want you to relax okay, how long have you not been feeling good?" Yugi looked at Yami with a glazed look.

M-my h-head w-was d-dizzy d-dis m-morning," Yami was shocked, but decided not to asked anymore questions until Yugi was better. Yami walked over to the closet and pulled a pair of Yugi sweat pants and a sweat shirt Yami had bought for him. He walked back over to Yugi and changed his clothes. Then he laid Yugi underneth the covers and went into the bathroom to get a cold washcloths to put on Yugi's forehead. When all of that was finished Yami laid down next to Yugi, pulling the still shivering boy closer to him. Yugi clinged weakly to Yami shirt and fell asleep.

The next morning was like a nightmare for Yami. When he woke up he found that his cloths were wet. He looked at Yugi to find that the little ones cloths had completely soaked through and his breathing was labuored. Yami knew he was going to need help. So he got up quickly and walked outside and told the gaurd to go get the healer. The guard nodded and ran to get the healer. Yami went back inside and walked over to Yugi. What happened, how did Yugi get so sick? A second later the guard appeared with Ishizu.

"You summoned me my lord?" Ishizu asked. Then she noticed the little one on Yami's bed. She didn't wait for an anwser form Yami just ran over to Yugi and began to insepect him. What happened next would ahve caused Yami's heart to stop beating if it had still been beating. Yugi began to cough up blood. Ishizu went into her bag and quickly pulled out a few iteams. She began to make a pukish color. She brought the potion to Yugi's lips and made him drink the whole thing. Yami just stood to the side and watched, praying to every god he new that Yugi would be ok. Ishizu put Yugi back under the blanketsand put a washcloth back on his forehead.

"Will he be ok?" Yami asked looking at the boy on the bed. Ishizu gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Yes, but I don't think you should leave him alone, not even to get food for you and himself," Ishizu said. Yami gave her a confused look, "Someone has been posioning Yugi, I suspect through food or drink, I will talk to the cook and see if I can get anything out of him." Yami nodded. Ishizu was bought to leave when she remembered something, "One more thing my lord, I will be sending more of the antidote daily, make sure he drinks all of it." Yami nodded again and thanked Ishizu. Ishizu nodded her head and left. When she was gone, Yami quitely left the room and walked down to Kiara's room. He knocked three time and Taylor opened the door.

"Hi Mr.'Ami, hows 'Ugi?" Taylor asked opening the door enough to let Yami in. Yami smiled at her.

"Yugi's sleeping right now," Then he turned his attention to Kiara, "Kiara can I talk to you?" Kiara nodded to Yami and told Taylor to go get breakfast. Taylor skipped out of the room.

"What is it you want to talk about Yami?" Kiara asked. Yami explained what had happened that morning, and what Ishizu had told him.

"I was woundering if you could help me keep an eye on Yugi, I thought I had lost him this morning," Yami said the last part in a whispered. Kiara smiled kindly at her friend and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course I'll help you, now you better get back to that son of yours," Kiara said with a smile. Yami nodded and walked back to his room. When he got back Yugi was awake and looking at him. Yami smiled kindly at him and went to lay down next to him. Yugi cuddled into Yami's chest and fell asleep. Yami just sat there and watched him. Not understanding why anyone would want to hurt Yugi, unless they were trying to get at Yami through Yugi. Yami sighed, now wasn't the time to worry about that right now. Right now he's full attention was on protecting Yugi at all costs!!

**HIKARINOTENSHI!!**

Taylor:First of all I want to thank Protecter of the Nameless for giving me idea about making Yugi sick.

Kiara: Yeah That was definatntly a good idea.

Yugi: I didn't like it!!

Yami: Neither did I, how could you do that to my sweet Hikari?

Taylor:Trust me, you think that bad you haven't seen anything yet, Review and give me suggestions if you wish.

Kiara: Or you can tell her how to make the story better!

Taylor: I could also use some idea's for the sequal for "Creatures of the night"

Yugi: Yeah, Taylor's sorta in a writers block for that one

Everyone: See ya!!


	3. New Enemies

Taylor: Here chapter 3!!

Yugi: Oh no what are you going to do to me?

Taylor: I,m not ruining the suprise you just have to wait and see.

Yami: If you hurt my Aibou!!

Taylor: Just chill, anyway I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh!!

**Chapter 3**

**New Enemies**

Yugi stayed in bed for the next three weeks to recover. During that time Yami stayed by the young boy's side. Which the council wasn't liking at all. Yugi still had a fevor, but Ishizu's antidote was helping with it nicely. It was withing the third week that Yugi was able to start walking again, though Yami always stayed with the five year old. A few days after Yugi had begun to walk around again, Yami got called to a council meeting due to a visitor. Yami looked down at Yugi who just smiled back up at his father.

"I'll be okay daddy," Yugi whispered softly. Yami nodded and picked Yugi up before heading to the throne room. Yami sat down in the throne and sat Yugi down sideways in his lap so Yugi could lay his head on Yami's shoulder. Yami listened to the council talk about nothing of any real important. Then the doors burst opened and Yami instinctive held Yugi closer to him, but sighed when he saw Bakura standing there. behind him stood another five year old.

"Well well well Pharaoh, long time no see," Yami looked behind him to see Marik, Ishizu, and their son Malik. Then behind him was another gruf looking man with his human servent Atemu. Yugi was shocked when he saw how much Atemu looked like Yami except for a few small diffrences. Atemu's skin was tanned while Yami's was pale like Yugi's. Also Atemu had deep purple, just a little darker than Yugi's.

"Same here tomb robber, Marik, Ishizu, Tontat," Yami said smirking. Yugi wasn't really paying attention, his complete focus was on his older look a like. A light blush covered Yugi's cheeks as he watched the boy look around the room. Then his eyes fell on Yugi who happened to look away at that moment with a dark blush on his face. Yugi didn't see Atenu smirk at the younger boy. Who he happened to think was cute.

"What brings all of you here?" Kiara asked. Talyor noticed Ryou standing behind Bakura and waved. Ryou shyly waved back at her. While the adults were talking he children went just outside the door. Yugi was sitting next to Atemu, who he had learned was two years older than Yugi was. Malik was nine, and Ryou was five. The group was playing when Atemu lightly tapped Yugi on his shoulder and told he to come with Atemu. Yugi nodded and got up to follow the older boy.

"Yugi you got to see dis," Atemu whispered. He walked over to a statue of someone that Yugi didn't know and walked behind the staute. He pressed on the wall and a passage way opened up that was just big enough for the two children to crawl through, "Come on Yugi." Yugi looked back at the group.

"But wont we get in big twouble "tem?" Yugi asked. Atemu just shook his head and held out his hand.

"We're not leaving the castle, I just want to show you the garden, and this is the quickest way!" Yugi smiled and took Atmeu's hand. When the two got out of the passage they ended up in a beautiful garden. There was a huge foution in the middle, "What do you dink Yugi?" Atemu asked. Yugi's eyes were wide at the sight.

"Its pwetty 'Tem," Yugi whispered walking up to the foutain. Atemu blushed as he looked at the smaller boy. Atemu walked up to him and mustering all the courage he could he lightly kissed Yugi on the cheek before pulling away and looking up at the stars. Yugi felt the small kiss and looked up to see Atemu looking at the sky with a deep blush on his face. Yugi's face also became covered in a blush as he top up on his tip toes and kissed Atemu on the cheek.

Yami had run out to his personal garden after he had found out that Atemu and Yugi disappered. Atemu was known for sneaking here whenever he could. Then Yami came to the foutian and smiled at the sight. Yugi was on his tippy toes and he placed a small kiss on Atemu's cheek. Atemu looked down at Yugi with a blush on his own face.

"'Tem I really think we should get back to the other before they know we're gone," Atemu looked a little reluctent, but nodded and both began to walk back to the passage. 'So thats how he gets here,' Yami thought to himself as the two children crawled through the passage.

When they got out of the passage Atemu stopped Yugi from going ahead and peaked out. 'Oh no!' Atemu exclaimed mentally. Standing with the other children were the parents. Yugi looked at Atemu couriously. Why was he so worried?

"'Tem, whats wong?" Yugi asked inecently. Atemu looked back at Yugi then at his parents when an idea popped into his head.

"Yugi, go in there and when they ask where you were tell dem dat you went to da bathroom K?" Yugi's eyes grew wide.

"But dat lieing an lieing bad!" Yugi exclaimed in a whisper. Atemu sighed and kissed Yugi on the cheek again.

"Don't wowy Yugi, day won't know," Yugi didn't look to sure, but nodded anyway and walked out from behind the statue. Atemu herd them all start asking were Yugi had gine and Yugi gave the excuse. Atemu sighed, he was going to be in so much trouble! That didn't matter though. Atemu looked back towards Yugi and smiled, at least Yugi wouldn't get in trouble. Then Atemu looked towards his master and shuttered, he knew he was in for it. Atemu slowly walked out from behind the statue and walked towards the group. His master was on him in a second, his master walked up to him and slapped him in the face. Yami had just come around the corner with a smile on his face which turned into a snire when he saw Atemu slapped.

"Where were you slave?" Tontat growled. Atemu didn't do anything. Just kept his eyes on the ground.

"I went out to the garden," Atemu said simply. Atemu closed his eyes waiting for the hitting that was sure to come. When it didn't come he opened his eyes, and was suprised when Yami was standing infront of him holding on to his master's wrists.

"You know very well that it is against the law to hit any underage slave," Yami growled. Tontat just smirked at Yami.

"And what gives you the right to think that you can say what I do to what is mine?" Tontat asked. Yami bared his fangs at Tontat, who instantly knew he had crossed the line.

"For breaking a rule I am confiscating your slave permently," Yami growled. Yami pushed Tontat's wrist away and took Atemu's hand gentally in his and lead Atemu back to the group of children. Yami smiled when Yugi ran up and latched around Atemu's waist. The sight was so cute everyone ended up smiling. Except Bakura and Marik who just smirked.

The next week Atemu moved what few things he had into a room right next to Yami and began to assist Yugi in simple things, like going to the kitchen. Yugi and Atemu seemed top be getting along rather nicely together. Though Yugi's face would blushed deep red whenever he was around. Also Atemu enjoyed his new life. Unlike Yugi, Atemu never thought of Yami as his father. Friend maybe, master of course, but never father. Neither minded though, everything was going to be ok!

**AWPUPPYLOVE!!**

Taylor: OH, that was so cute!!

Yugi: wow talk about wired

Kiara: Yugi be nice, anyway review and say if it was any good!!


	4. Old Enemies

Taylor: Alright here is chapter 4

Kiara: Taylor does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Yugi: Yeah i would be scared if she did!!

Taylor: Hey!!'

**Chapter 4**

**Old Enemies**

The children were playing on the floor in the throne while Yami and the other vampires listened to the council. Then something intresting caught Yami's ear. There had been some incedents in the vampiric community. Someone was going around attacking younger human slaves. Yami looked down at Yugi, was it the same person that had been poisioning Yugi? Yami looked back up at the council and sighed. Why was someone attacking human children? Why not people with more power? At least there haven't been any deaths yet, Yami thought with relief. The another intresting thing caught his ears.

"Also there have been sightings of them high priestess Amython ," Yami's eyes grew wide with fury. After all these years that fool was stupid enough to show her face around here?

"Were have these sightings acurred?" Kiara asked knowing Yami was to angery to ask himself.

"In a villiage about a mile away," Kiara nodded and dismissed them. Yami buried his head into his hands and sighed as memories of long ago came into his head. He felt a light pull on his leg and looked up to see Atemu and Yugi were standing next to him. Yugi had a concerned look on his face, and Atemu just stared at him blankly.

"You ok Daddy?" Yugi asked softly. Yami smiled and nodded. He picked Yugi up and placed him on his hip. Yami looked down at Atemu and Atemu nodded following Yami back to there room. Atemu just stood by the door as Yami walked over to the bed and laid the little five year old down. Yugi still had a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry little one i'm fine okay?" Yugi smiled and nodded. Yugi sat up and looked up at Atemu. Yugi smiled at Atemu and patted the bed next to him. Atemu looked questionly at Yami who just nodded with a smile. Atemu still hadn't figured out the he didn't need permission to do things like sit down. Yami relized that when Atemu was with Tontat that he had to get permission for everything or he was punished. Atemu smiled and ran over to the bed and sat down next to Yugi, "Now I want you two to stay here while I go get us food okay?" Yugi nodded and Atemu just looked confused. Yami smiled at both of them and walked to the kitchen.

"Hes wired," Atemu said to Yugi. Yugi looked up at Atemu.

"Why do 'ou dink dat 'Tem?" Yugi asked. Atemu shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, he just nicer dan my ol' master i guess," Yugi smiled kindly at Atemu before Yawning and laying down. They had gotten up early that morning for the council meeting,so both of the kids were pretty tired. Yugi noticed that Atemu was trying to stay awake and was looking at the door. Yugi grabbed his friend and pulled him down. Atemu was shocked and looked at Yugi, "You not get in twoblue 'Tem," Yugi said pouting. Atemu smiled and Yugi cuddled into his stomach before falling asleep with Atemu following right after. A dark figure stood in the shadows watching the two boys as they slept.

_"they are the one," _The shadow hissed before retreating to return to its master. Yami walked into the room to find Yugi and Atemu asleep on the bed. Yami smiled and placed the tray of food on the side table. 'They can eat later' Yami said to himself. He then walked out of the room to get himself feed. Moments later another woman walks into the room. She has golden blonde wasit lenght hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a full lenght white roman style silk dress. Amython looked at the two sleeping boys. She walked over two the bed and placed a sleeping spell over the oldest of the two. Just as she was about to place the spell over the next one the door began to open. Amython grabbed the oldest and transported away. Yami walked back into the room and saw that Atemu was gone. He gentally woke Yugi up and asked if he had seen him, but he said no. Yami became worried. What if it was the same person that had been attacking the human children. Then a guard rushed into the room.

"My lord there have been sighting of Amython with a small child that looks like your slave. At hearing this Yami saw red.

"I want her found NOW!" the guard quickly nodded and ran out of the room. Yami turned around, but stopped when he saw Yugi. The five year old was shivering with tears in his eyes, "Shh... its ok Yugi, you know I wont hurt you." Yami said walking up and taking the child into his arms. Yugi clasped on to his shirt and sobbed. His best friend was gone.

Yami spent the next week looking for the young boy with no luck. Yugi had become extremly worried over these past days and often kept tp himself. This also worried Yami, but he would have to focus on one thing at a time. Yami and the others were sitting in the throne room when the doors blasted open and in walked in Amython followed shortly after Atemu. The vampires instantly were up and they grabed their children.

"What are you doing witch?" Yami growled. Amython just smirked and began to run her finguers through Atemu's hair. The boy made no attempt to stop her.

"Now now Yami, is that the way to speak to your pristess?" Amython said looking up at Yami with a grin, "And the one the has the Yami no tenshi?" Yami's eyes grew wide as he looked towards Atemu. He was the Yami no Tenshi? Amython chuckled and moved behind Atemu. Yami saw Atemu shiver as she moved behind him. Yami growled.

"He is my slave Amython, you have no right to take him from me!" Yami exclaimed with a growl. Amython smirked and grabed Atemu had his shirt and throw him across the throne room. Yami ran forward and grabbed him before Atemu hit the floor. Amython continued to chuckle.

"Don't worry Yami, he wont be any use to me until he get older, so you can keep him 'till then, why I go for the Hikari no Tenshi," Amython lunged towards Yugi and pinned him against the wall, but before she could do anything Kiara grabbed her hair and pulled her off Yugi.

"You won't be taking anyone," Kiara growled. She throw Amython across the throne room. Amython stood up and glared at Kiara. She didn't say anything as she trans ported away, "Coward." Kiara muttered under her breath. Then she turned her attetion to the sobbing Yugi. She walked over and held him while Yami took care of the unconsius Atemu.

"Atemu, wake up little one," Yami said gentally. Atemu made no move of any kind. Yami told the guards that had come to go and get Ishizu. Within mintues Ishizu was there and checking over Atemu. Ishizu sighed and looked back up at Yami.

"My lord my I talk to you outside?" Yami nodded and followed Ishizu outside, "My lord, for one Atemu is fine just tired, he is malnuristed, and I can see sighns of both Physical abuse and Sexual abuse." Yami's eyes grew wide then narrowed, Amython would pay, "Also my lord, there are sighns that he was raped also." Yami couldn't believe his ears. How could someone do that to a child? Yami looked back towards the door and sighed.

"Thank you Ishizu, I know Atemu wouldn't have told me." Ishizu bowed before turning to leave. Yami walked back into the throne room and walked over to Atemu. He picked the child up and motioned for Kiara to bring Yugi. Kiara nodded and picked Yugi up. Taylor followed looking worriedly at both Yugi and Atemu.

When they got back to the room Yami and Kiara laid Yugi and Atemu on the bed. Taylor crawled up and laid down beside Yugi before drifting to sleep. Yami motioned for Kiara to follow him outside. When they got out there Yami told Kiara what Ishizu had told him. Kiara was shocked, anyone evil enough to hurt a child need to be killed in the worst way possible! with nothing more to say Kiara invited Yami to stay in her room, since his was invaded by child. Though Yami noticed that she had a bluch on her face when she asked. Yami excepted and the two walkd into the room to sleep.

**TOHURTACHLDISWRONG!!**

Taylor: This was not what I origanally planned for this chapter, it just came to me!!

Yugi: It was good, remember to review!!


	5. Legends and the Plan

Taylor" I'm Back!!

Yami: Taylor does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!!

**Chapter 5**

**Lengends and the plan**

Atemu woke up the next morning to find two children sleeping next to him. It took him a while to remember who they were. Atemu smiled and sat up. He looked around the large room and found that he was back in his master Yami's room. Then the memories of what had happened for the past week rushed through his head. Tears began to fall down his face. Was master Yami going to be angery with him when he found out what exactly had happened? Atemu herd the door behind him open and turned around to find Yami walking into the room. Atemu began to shake at the thought of being punished. Yami saw this and walked over to him and got on his knees.

"Its ok Atemu, i'm not going to hurt you," Yami said wrapping his arms around the young boy. Atemu was shocked to say thhe least, but wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and cried into his chest. Yami just held him until the young boy had clamed down. When he had Atemu looked up at Yami and smiled wipping off his face, "Are you going to be ok?" Atemu nodded. Both looked over to the bed when they herd a tiny groan and saw Yugi sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Yugi blinked a few times before looking at Atemu. He smiled and jumped off the bed to run over and hug Atemu tightly around his waist. Yami smiled at the two.

"Imissed'ouImissed'ouImissed'ou..." Yugi repeated over and over again. Atemu laughed and hugged Yugi back. Yami just chuckled. A knock came from the door and Yami told them to come in. Kiara walked in and noticed that her daughter was still asleep on the bed. Kiara smiled and picked the little girl up. She turned back to Yami and mouthed to him about a meeting of the higher ups. Yami nodded and looked back to Atemu and Yugi, who had begun a tickle fight which Atemu was winning.

"Come on you two, you are both going to stay with the other children for a while," Both boys nodded and followed Yami happily out of the room. They reach another large door and knocked three time. Ishizu anwsered the door and smiled at Atemu, Yugi and Taylor who had woken up on the way. Ishizu beckoned them all in, and Yami noticed that Ryou, and Malik were already sitting on the floor playing games. Atemu, Yugi, and Taylor instantly ran over to play with their friends. Yami looked towards the bed to find that Marik was still asleep. Yami looked at Ishizu. She nodded and walked over to her husban to wake him up.

"Well, if it isn't the pharaoh," Marik was standing up and streaching. He quickly got dressed and the three vampires walked out of the room. They finally came to a small meeting room only used by the higher ups. Which were Yami, Kiara, Bakura, and Marik. The four sat around the circlular table.

"What is the meaning of this meeting?" Yami asked looking around the table.

"We want to know what Amython was talking about," Bakura said, "What did she mean by the Yami no tenshi?" Kiara sighed and stood up to walk over to one of the bookselves and pulled out a large book. The book was bound in red leather with a golden trimming.

"A prohpecy once spoke of a powerful being called Amatarsu," Kiara started, "Lengend says that she had the ability to bring about the end of the world, apparently the gods grew wirry of her powers and sealed her these to beings into the body of two human children,who became known as the Hikari no Tenshi, angel of light or the good part of her soul and Yami no Tenshi angel of darkness and the shadow of her soul, it says that with each gentration they are reborn though the power would get weaker and weaker until it no longer exsits." Everyone sat in silence once Kiara had finished her story.

"But what if the power has already diminished, what use would it be now?" Marik asked. Kiara shook her head.

"No the lengend only is only a few millineia old, and the chosen one aren't born every gentration, though I can say that they most likely can't destory the world anymore, they would still posses the abillity to control it, but there is a special ritual that has to be performed in order to unleash that power." Bakura and Marik nodded in understanding.

"So Amython must think that Atemu and Yugi are these power beings right?" Kiara nodded.

"And I believe shes right, I had noticed a stronged power surrounding Yugi since he came into Yami's care, I since the same power, only darker around Atemu now," Yami thought about it. He knew he would never let Amython get a hand on either Yugi or Atemu. Not after what she did to his love. Then something came to him. During the time he was with Hikari he had felt a strange power around her. Now that he thought about it, it was the same power that Yami sensed around Yugi. Yami's eyes grew wide.

"Thats why she killed Hikari," Yami said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What do you mean Yami?" Kiara asked. Yami told them about what he had just relized. Kiara's eyes also grew wide, "Thats why Amython killed Hikari!" Bakura and Marik both had confused looks on there faces.

"Ok listen," Yami said looking at Bakura and Marik, "I think that Hikari was the reicarnation of the Hikari no Tenshi." Marik nodded, but Bakura still had confused look on his face.

"But then why would she kill her and not use her to take over the world?" Bakura asked. Everyone thought about it. Then Kiara's face went pale.

"She collecting the power," Kiara whispered. Everyone looked at her confusingly, "Amython is absorbing the power from each reincarntaion, and if each reicarnation has a weaker power then the first one then to combin them all, would be like having the same power as the oringanal!" Everyone ealses face paled as well. The thought of someone like her having so much power was scary alone.

"Then what are we suppose to do about it?" Bakura asked.

"The only thing we can do is try to keep Atemu and Yugi out of her grasps," Kiara said, "And just so no one gets any ideas killing them would only make it worse." Kiara said looking in Bakura and Marik's direction. Both had a sheepish look on there face, but it was then replaced by seriouness.

"There has to be something more than just keeping them away from Amython," Kiara thought and them sighed. It was the only way.

"We have to keep them apart," Kiara said. Yami baried his face in his hands, "Its the only way to stop Amython from getting the full power." Yami sighed, but nodded.

"Atemu will go with Marik, and Yugi will stay with me," Marik nodded and got up to leave the room followed by Bakura. Kiara looked saddly at Yami and walked over to him and put her arm around him.

"I know you don't want to do this, but it has to be done," Yami nodded saddly and got up and walked to Ishizu's room. Yugi and Atemu were already asleep on the floor. Marik was talking to Ishizu. Ishizu looked towards Yami and nodded. Yami picked both of the children up and carried them back to his room. When he laid the two on the bed. Yugi instantly cuddled into Atemu's chest. Yami smiled saddly at the two of them. At least they would have one more day together.

**ASEPERATIONCAUSESMUCHPAIN**

Taylor: Now I'm scared to right the next chapter

Yugi: Why?

Taylor: It's going to be so sad!!

Yami: It's your fault your the author

Taylor: I know, anyway please review!!


	6. Together

Taylor: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh though i wish i did!!

Yugi: be glad she doesn't

Taylor: Hey!! Enjoy!!

**Chapter 6**

**Together**

Yugi slowly opened his eyes to find Yami looking down at the floor in thought. A concered look spread across Yugi's face as he got up and walked over to his father. Yami looked up and smiled saddly at Yugi before picking the small boy up and sat him sideways on his lap. Atemu woke up a mintue later and saw Yugi sitting on Yami's lap. He got up and walked over to the two of them.

"Whats wrong master Yami?" Atemu asked. Yami sighed saddly and looked at the young boy standing in front of him.

"I have something I need to tell both of you," Yami began, "Do to resent events me and the other thinks its best if Atemu goes with Marik this evening. Yugi's eyes grew wide as he looked at Yami. Yami looked towards Atemu and saw a impassive look. Though Yami could see tear welling up behind his eyes. Atemu then smiled at Yami.

"Its alright Master Yami, do you wish for me to begin to pack my things?" Yami shook his head at Atemu.

"No speand the day with Yugi Atemu," Atemu bowed and extended his hand towards Yugi. Yugi excepted it and the two ran off. Yami smiled at the two saddly. He wished he didn't have to seaperate them, but it was for the best.

Atemu and Yugi kept running until they came to the same staute that Atemu showed Yugi the first night he was here. Atemu opened the passage way and the two of them crawled through. The garden looked even more beautiful in the day time then it did at night. Yugi looked towards Atemu and tears began to stream down his face. Yugi latched on to Atemu's waist and sobbed.

"I..don't want 'ou...to...to go 'temu," Yugi said between sobs. Atemu thought about it for a mintue when a idea came to him.

"Then lets leave," Atemu said. Yugi looked up in shock at Atemu, "You don't want to leave me and I don't want to leave you, so why don't we leave together?" Yugi eyes seemed to shine at the idea. He hugged Atemu around his waist.

"But what 'bout 'Ami, and da oders?" Atemu smiled and ruffled Yugi's hair.

"We'll come back when we're older and den the can't separate us!" Yugi smiled and nodded. Atemu put a finger to his lips and began to creep towards the wall, and he found another secret passage the lead outside the walls. Both crawled through and ran towards the woods their hand intertwined. Yami watched the two from the window in his room with a smile. Even though the two were young Yami know that they were going to be just fine.

"Good luck, my sons," Yami whispered, then he got up and walked away.

Yugi and Atemu continued to run until night fell and they came to a small clearing. Both looked around until they saw a small cottage. They walked up to it and looked around. and saw that no one seemed to live in it. Atemu walked into the kitchen and looked around. The place seemed to have been stocked with food recently, becasue everything still seemed fresh.

"Hey 'Temu who do 'ou dink lives 'ere?" Yugi asked. Atemu shrugged his shoulder and walked down the hallway. There were two bedrooms. In one there was a small twin bed with light blue sheets and a darks blue comforter. There was one window surrounded by dark blue curtians.

"Hey Yugi come look at this!" Yugi ran into the room and gasped.

"Wow, it pwetty 'Temu, can I have dis woom?" Atemu smiled and nodded. Yugi jumped up and down with joy and ran inside. He plopped down on the bed and was asleep in an instant. Atemu went over and lightly kissed Yugi on the forehead before walking out, closing the door behind him. Atemu walked down the the hallway and found another room. It was the same as Yugi's. Only this one had crimson and red. Atemu walked over to the bed and laid down, and drifting to sleep.

The next morning Atemu was the first to wake up. Atemu got up and walked over to the closet and was suprise to find that there were children size close in there. Atemu pulled some down and tried them on. They fit perfectly! Atemu got dressed and walked into the kitchen. He found some eggs and cheese and brought them out. Atemu dragged a chair over to there stove and turned it on. He was making breakfast for Yugi and himself when a sleepy Yugi walked into the kitchen he saw Atemu at the stove and walked over.

"What are 'ou doin' 'Temu?" Yugi asked watching Atemu. Atemu looked down at Yugi from the chair.

"I'm makn' breakfast, my master use to make me cook for him, so I know how to cook a lot of things," Atemu explained. Yugi smiled and nodded before running over to the table. As a second thought Yugi pushed a chair over to one of the cabinets and pulled out two plates. He set them down on the counter and climb down. He picked up the plates and carried them to the table. Atemu smiled and went back to what he was doing.

Yugi finished setting the table and Atemu carried the the pan the table. The two children talked about what they were going to do now that they were on there own. Neither could work and they didn't have a whole lot of food. The doorbell rang and both children stop talking and looked towards the door. Atemu motioned for Yugi to hide and Yugi nodded before running to his room and locking the door. Atemu walked over the door and slowly opened the door. He looked down and saw an envolope. Atemu bent down to pick it up. His eyes grew wide at what was inside.

"Yugi come see this!" Yugi came running out of the room and over to Atemu. In Atemu's right hand was a large wad of cash, and in the other was a note.

"What is dat 'Temu?" Yugi asked. Atemu looked at Yugi and remembered that Yugi still couldn't read. So he read the note out loud.

Atemu and Yugi

I understand why you left, but know your not alone.

I will always be here for you no matter what and I love both of you.

Atemu I expect you to take care of Yugi.

Yugi, be strong and listen to Atemu.

I know that both of you will be fine, and I wait for the day you return to me my sons.

I'm always near.

Yami

A two figures watched the children from the shadows with a smile. They knew that he was doing the right thing by allowing these two to stay together. Yami and Kiara smiled one more time before heading back to the palace hand in hand.

**THOUGHI'MNOTWITHYOU,I'MNEVERFAR...**

Taylor: This was a really sad chapter!!

Kiara: I thought it was cute!!

Yugi: I like it

Yami: I thought it was cool!!

Taylor: Thanks guys, review and tell me how it was!!


	7. House Mates

Alright this is my remake of chapter 7 for Hikari on Tenshi

Alright this is my remake of chapter 7 for Hikari on Tenshi. Yugi: Taylor does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Chapter 7**

**House Mates**

Seven year old Yugi and nine year old Atemu ran around the yard laughing and having fun. It had been two years since Atemu and Yugi had run away from their lives with Yami and the others. Both missed their friends and father figure a lot, but always reminded themselves that if they went back they may never see each again. So they would just have to hang out. Yami still sent money every so often which Atemu and yugi would use to go into town and buy food and some other things.

"Hey Yugi it getting late why don't we go make dinner?" Atemu asked trying to catch his breathe. He didn't remember being this hyper when he was seven.

"Ok 'Temu," Yugi said happily. Two walked inside and Yugi went to go take a shower while Atemu cooked dinner. Once Yugi was out and dry the two boys sat down and ate dinner. They hadn't be eating long when a knock came to the door. Atemu jumped down and went to the door and opened it. Standing their were two kids. One was about Atemu's age. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her eyes was tanned which really brought out her eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top and jeans with black and pink tennishoes. The boy look older, maybe thirteen or fourteen. He also had blonde hair, but his eyes were honey brown. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a green jacket over it and blue jeans with a pair of tennishoes.

"Hey kid weres ya parents?" The older boy asked.

"We don't live with are parents, its just us," Atemu answered. The boy raised an eye brown when Yugi came running up to the doorway.

"'Tem who are day?" Yugi asked grabbing Yugi's arm.

"My names Michelle, and this is my older brother Joey," The girl said pointing to herself and the boy as she said the names.

"Hi ya, we where just eating dinner why don't you two come and join us!" Yugi chirped. Joey and Michelle smiled and nodded to each other. So the four went back inside and ate. Atemu and Yugi got to know Joey and Michelle and vis versa. Then Yugi and Atemu learned that the two siblings didn't have any where to go.

"Then stay here with me and Yugi," Atemu said, "the house is really big for just the two of us, so theres plenty of room." Yugi nodded happily. Joey and Michelle looked between each other and nodded. Yugi hopped from the table and walked down the hall. Where he stopped two door appeared one was pink and the other green. Joey got up and walked to the green door and opened it. It looked just like Yugi and Atemu's room, only it was green and forrest green.

"I so get dis room," Joey said walking into the room. Michelle followed her brother and walked into the pink room. The colors were pink and purple. Michelle squealed and ran into the room. She plopped down on the bed and curled up before falling asleep. Joey chuckled before going up to his sister and tucking her in before kissing her on the forehead and leaving. Atemu, Yugi, and Joey all stood out in the hallway.

"Well me and my sis had a long day, do ya want me ta help with dishes before I hit the sack?" Atemu shook his head.

"No, me and Yugi can get it, you go get some sleep ok?" Joey nodded and said good night before walking into his room and closing the door. Atemu and Yugi walked back into the dining room, and cleaned up the dinner mess before heading off to bed themselves.

The next morning Joey woke up and relized he was still in his clothes he walked there in. He walked over to the closet and was surprised to find clothes in the there. He pulled on a white t-shirt with a blue strip and some blue jeans. They fit perfectly much to Joey's amazment. Joeys door open and Michelle walked in wearing a purple t-shirt and a blue jean skirt.

"Good morning Joey, I was thinking since Atemu and Yugi aren't up yet, why don't we make breakfast for them?" Joey smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, dat sound like a good idea sis, you go get started and I be there in a sec," Michelle nodded and skipped out of the room. Joey shook his head and rolled his eyes before pulling his shirt down and walking out of the room.

"Yugi and Atemu both woke up to the smell of pancakes cooking. They got up and walked into the kitchen to find Joey sitting at the table and Michelle standing on a chair next to the stove.

"Oh hey I was just about to come get you guys, Michelle thought sat since you been so nice to us lettin' us stay 'n all dat we'd at least make breakfast for ya," Joey explained seeing the confused look on the two look-a-likes faces. Yugi smiled and sat down at the table followed by Atemu.

"That was good, you'll have to cook more often," Yugi said wipping his mouth on the back of his arm. Joey smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Not unless you really like pancakes, dats the only thing she can cook," Yugi and Atemu looked at Michelle who smiled sheepishly at both of them.

"It true anything ealse I burn," Yugi and Atemu just smiled at her.

"Well then at least we know who to turn to when we feel like pancakes don't we Yugi?" Yugi nodded happily and everyone laughed. Joey and Michelle looked at each, glad that they had finally found some friends.

As the years past Atemu and Yugi got to know more and more about Joey and Michelle. Like the reason for them running away from their home was because a vampire named Amython had killed their parents. At hearing the name Yugi and Atemu both tensed up. They then began to explain to Joey and Michelle about how Amython had been after them since they were just kids. Joey was now sixteen, Atemu and Michelle were both eleven going on twelve and Yugi was nine going on ten. It was mid-december and the three older children were sitting around the table. Atemu looked around and noticed that Yugi hadn't joined them yet.

"Hey I'm going to go and check on Yugi," Atemu said getting up from the table. Atemu walked down the hall and slowly opened Yugi's door. On the bed Yugi was shivering. Atemu walked over and gasped. Yugi's sheets had been soaked through with sweat and his face was flushed. Yugi weakly looked up at Atemu.

"I-its c-cold A-Atemu," Yugi whispered. Atemu smiled sadly and sat down next to Yugi.

"I know Yugi, I'm going to make you a hot bath ok?" Yugi nodded before drifting back to sleep. Atemu sighed and went to complete his task. When he was finished he walked into the kitchen and asked Joey if he could carry Yugi into the bathroom after explaining what had happened. Joey nodded and walked into Yugi's room. He picked the small boy and his blanket up before carrying it into the bathroom and leaving Atemu and Yugi alone knowing Yugi would be more comfortable. Atemu helped Yugi strip and into the bath tube. Once Yugi was settled Atemu sat down next to the tube and talked with Yugi. One Atemu thought Yugi had been in there long enough he helped the younger get dressed and helped him back to his bedroom. The rest of the day Atemu, Michelle, and Joey helped take care of Yugi. Atemu was laying on his bed when he herd his door open. He looked up and saw Yugi standing there.

"Is there something you need Yugi?" Yugi shook his head shyly, "Then you shouldn't be up you'll just make yourself worse." Atemu grabbed his blanket and walked up to the younger boy and wrapped it around him.

"Atemu, I was woundering if I could sleep with you," Yugi said in a whisper. Atemu smiled and nodded, leading the younger to the bed, "Thank you for everything," Yugi whispered as Atemu claimed in next to him and hugged the small boy close. Both drifted to sleep.

The next morning Atemu woke up to find that his whole front was wet. He looked at Yugi and gasped as ne found that the small boy was trembling and wheezing. Atemu got up and ran into the bathroom. He got another shower started and helped Yugi in before going to get Joey.

"Joey could you go get something for Yugi?" Atemu asked, "His fevers gotten worse and I'm afraid that if we don't do anything that Yugi might…" Atemu couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence. Joey smiled at Atemu.

""Course, I may be awhile just try to keep 'im warm 'till I get back," Atemu nodded and Joey throw on his coat and shoes before heading out into the snow. Atemu went to go take care of Yugi. It was almost night fall by the time Joey had gotten back. Yugi, Atemu, and Michelle were all curled up in front of the fire place. Yugi's fever went down a little, but not enough.

"Her Yug' take this," Joey said handing the sick boy two little pills and a glass of water. Yugi smiled and took both pills before drifting to sleep.

The rest of winter pasted by with out incedent. Atemu and Michelle both celebrated their birthday on the same day since the two were only three day apart. Michelle and Yugi ran around the yard while Atemu and Joey were talking on the porch. Atemu looked at his friend and saw the thoughtful look on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Atemu asked.

"I'm thinking about getting a job now dat I'm old enough," Joey said, "I mean, the fire place is nice and all, but it doesn't really get da place warm, so if I get a job we could get ready heating put in this place, dat way we don't have to worry 'bout any of us gettin' sick or anything." Atemu nodded in agreement. When Yugi had had that fever it had scared Atemu almost to death, and he didn't want it to happen again.

"If you think its best Joey," Atemu said, "In two more years when I'm old enough I'll get a job, that way Yugi and Michelle can stay home." Joey laughed, but nodded anyway. It really was a wired little family they had.

**FINALLY!!**

Taylor: OMG I am so sorry this took so long people, but with school and everything I've been really busy.

Kiara: Don't worry hikari, I'm sure the nice readers aren't mad.

Yugi: Well review and tell her how she did!!


	8. Returning Home

Taylor: Ok I have decided to change what happens in this chapter a little bit

Taylor: Ok I have decided to change what happens in this chapter a little bit.

Yugi: Taylor do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Creatures of the Night 2 will be updated Tomarrow!!**

**Chapter 8 **

**Returning Home **

Yugi and Michelle sat on the porch waiting for Atemu and Joey to get home. It had been two years since Joey had gotten a job, and a few months since Atemu had joined them. Michelle had also wanted to get a job, but Atemu told her that someone needed to stay at the house with Yugi so he wasn't by himself all day. Yugi looked up when a rustling came from the woods. He jumped up expecting it to be Atemu and Joey. Suddenly a woman walked out. Yugi, and Michelle's eyes grew wide.

"Amython!" The woman laughed and stepped closer to Yugi.

"Well if it isn't little Yugi, all grown up now?" Amython sneered, "Were's your daddy?" Atemu and Joey walked into the clearing behind Amython and lightly growled at Amython.

"You don't belong here Amython," Atemu growled. Amython turned around and smirked at Atemu.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it little Atemu?" Amython asked. Then a hand wrapped around Amython's neck.

"You'll leave them both alone," A voice growled softly. Atemu looked to see a pissed off Yami standing there, "Long time no see Amython." Amython growled and throw Yami across the field causeing him to hit a tree. Atemu and Joey and Atemu took this time to run over to Yugi and Michelle and stand protectively in front of them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't King Yami, come to watch me destroy your sons?" Amython asked mockingly. Yami stood up and growled.

"Leave them alone Amython, there just children," Yami said coldly, "I will not allow you to use their power to take over the world." Amython laughed.

"Well since I'm not really in the mood for fight I will leave you," Amython said bowing, "Until we met again my king." With that Amython was gone. Once Yugi was out of shock he ran over to Yami and hugged him tightly around his waist.

"I missed you so much daddy," Yugi sobbed. Yami chuckled and hugged the young boy. Then he looked up at Atemu. When Atemu saw Yami he quickly bow at the waist and walked up to Yami.

"Its good to see you again master Yami," Atemu said standing a foot behind Yugi. Yami sighed, and looked at Atemu.

"Atemu you not my slave and I am not your master, as I told Amython, you are both my sons," Yami said gentally. Atemu smiled and nodded before running up to Yami and hugging him along with Yugi. Joey and Michelle both stayed back and smiled at the family reunion. Then Yugi yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I think you four should be getting inside to get some sleep," Yami said. Yugi nodded in agreement and everyone walked inside.

"Are you going to stay the night dad?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded and Yugi's face once again lit up. Atemu saw Yugi's face and felt a guilty feeling bubble inside him.

That night after everyone had gone to sleep Atemu walked into the living room and sat on the couch with his knees pulled up to his chest. After seeing how happy Yugi had been today Atemu felt like he had made a mistake in suggesting that the two of them run away. Tomarrow he would talk to Yami about at least letting Yugi return to the castle. Then Atemu herd foots steps and Yami walked into the living room.

"I thought I herd someone walk down the hallway, what are you doing up Atemu?" Yami asked sitting next to Atemu. Atemu sighed and looked at the couch.

"I think tomarrow Yugi should go with you, I mean I saw how happy he was today and it's the happiest hes been in a long time, I think that he would be happier with you than here," Atemu said just keeping his voice from breaking apart at the idea of Yugi leaving. Yami looked sadly at the young boy infront of him. Yami moved and brought Atemu into a hug.

"Why would I take one of my sons home and not the other?" Yami asked, "I know that you have missed me and the others just as much as Yugi has, why don't you come home with us?" Atemu shock his head and smiled sadly at Yami.

"I can't leave Joey and Michelle here to fend for themselves, they need my help I'm sorry," Atemu began to sob in Yami's embrace. Yami just held the younger tighter and rocked back and forth.

"You know if it is your friends your worried about I don't see why they can't come back with us as well, I mean we live in castle for Ra sake, I'm sure we could find rooms for them, even if they have to share a room with each other," Yami suggested. Joy raged inside Atemu at the idea of going home. He looked up at Yami and saw the truth behind his words. Atemu tightly hugged Yami around his waist and chanted 'Thank you' over and over again. Yami chuckled and hugged his younger look-a-like back.

"Thank you Yami," Atemu muttered one more time before drifting to sleep. Yami picked the sleeping Atemu up and carried him back to his room. Yami laid him down before kissing his forehead and returning to the room he was sharing with Yugi.

The next morning Atemu was the first to wake which ment that he made breakfast. By the time the others where up breakfast was ready and was just being set at the table. Everyone sat down and talked about things. Atemu told Joey and Michelle about coming to live at the castle with Yami, Yugi, and himself. Both were excited about it which Atemu was greatful for. After breakfast everyone went to get their things and they headed home.

Not much had changed at the castle. It was still the same as when Yugi and Atemu left. Joey and Michelle were easily found room right next to Atemu and Yugi's. Everyone garthered in the throne room to welcome the two home. Taylor, the same age as Yugi, now had hair that went past her shoulders and her blue eyes were slightly darker. Ryou and Malik had also both grown out their hair. Then a unwelcomed guest arrived.

"Tontat, what are you doing here?" Yami growled standing protectively in front of Atemu and Yugi. Tontat just smirked at him.

"Shouldn't it be obvious that I want what you toke from me?" Tontat replied mockingly, "You toke my slave, now I want him back." At hearing this Atemu pushed Yugi over to Malik, Ryou and the others. If Tontat really was after him than he needed to keep Yugi out of the way.

"I told you he was confinscated permanently, or did you forget that Tontat?" Yami asked edging closer to Atemu. There was no way this child abuser was getting Atemu back. Tontat chuckled and continued to looked Yami straight in the eye.

"Oh, but my king I plan on taking him by force," With that Tontat flew towards Atemu only to be deflected by Yami.

"Atemu run!" Yami shouted. Atemu nodded and made a beeline for the door, but he wasn't fast enough. Tontat easily caught him in a tight grip and held him. Yami growled at the sight. Tontat chuckled as Atemu struggled against his grip.

"I see you have lost a lot of your training, I guess will have to start from square one wont we?" Tontat asked Atemu. Yami watched as Atemu's eyes grew wide and his struggling stopped.

"P-please n-no I'll be good I-I p-promise," Atemu pleaded shaking from head to toe. Tontat smirked and ran his hands through the younger's head.

"Ah, but see you still have gotten a free will, that I just can't have, and I was so close to breaking you of it before, such a shame," Without Tontat noticing Yami managed to creep his way over to the two of them and snatched Atemu out of Tontats hands. Tontat growled and moved to attack Yami, but Yami easily moved out of the way and stabbed Tontat in the side. Tontat screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Yami then used his hands to drive straight through Tontat's heart causing the vampire to burst into flames and die. Yami then looked at the shaking boy in his arm. He lifted Atemu up briadly style and turned to the group.

"I think its best if we all go to bed for the night," Everyone nodded and left the room. Yugi followed quietly behind Yami with a concerned look pointed at his friend. Atemu had gripped on to Yami's shirt tightly as though it were his last string to life. When they got to the room Yami gentally laid the now sleeping Atemu on his bed and kissed his forehead before turning to Yugi and doing the same. Then he left the room.

Atemu had only been asleep for a few hours when a nightmare woke him. Cold sweat dripped down his face and his heart was racing faster than horses. Atemu knew there was no way he was getting back to sleep. So he laid in his bed for a few hours. He knew what he really want, but come on. What fourteen year old goes to their parents after a nightmare? Atemu looked at his door and decided that maybe Yami wouldn't mind. So Atemu slowly got up and walked to the door so not to wake Yugi. He opened the door just enough for him to slip through and close it again. Then he walked next door to Yami's room, but stopped. What if Yami got mad at him? What if Yami punished him for waking him up in the middle of the night? Atemu sighed, and as he turned to go back to his room Yami door opened and Yami walked out rubbing his eyes?

"Atemu, what are you doing up so late?" Yami asked. Atemu tensed for minute before deciding if he should tell or not.

"I-its nothing M… I mean dad," Atemu mentally kicked himself. Now Yami was going to worry, which was just as bad!

"You had a nightmare didn't you?" Yami asked walking up to Atemu and kneeling in front of him, "And you came you came here wanting to know if you could sleep with me?" Yami smirked as Atemu's eye grew wide and knew he had hit right on the dot.

"How did…?"

"Yugi would do the same thing for the first month that he lived with me," Yami replied, "And I don't mind at all, especially if its you or Yugi ok?" Atemu nodded then blushed in embarrassment. A Yami chuckled and Atemu followed him back into the room. Atemu slept the rest of the night without a nightmare.

**FATHERSONLOVE…**

Taylor: That was so cute!!

Kiara: Taylor couldn't resist the fluf.

Taylor: Hey Atemu is as much Yami's son as Yugi!!

Yami: Taylor your wired.

Taylor: I know!! 

Yami: Anyway Taylor, uyou wanted to tell the readers about your poll?

Taylor: Oh yeah, I can't decided what type of shipping I want to put in this

Story so I'm going to place a poll and see what people want to see.

Kiara: The polls are not definite though, Taylor is just using this to see which one are popular

Yugi: Remember to review and tell Taylor how she did and also Vote!!


	9. Confessions and Disappeared

Taylor: Alright here is chapter 9

Kiara: Trust me this chapter won't be a shock for most people

Taylor: Hey! Anyway I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Chapter 9 **

**Confession and Disappeared **

Yami noticed over the weeks that Atemu seemed to be a little more opened about what he was thinking. He figured it was because now that Tontat was dead Atemu didn't have to worry about being sent back. Whatever it was Yami was happy for it. Everyone was in the throne room, including Joey and Michelle, because the council had called a meeting due to the fact that Yami had killed a very important person in the vampric community.

"You must understand my lord, this slave must be held responsible for the death of Lord Tontat, or many of your people will seek justice themselves," One of the council man said. Yami narrowed his eyes at this man suggestion.

"You think I will punish a innocent boy for my own actions, simply because the other will not agree with it, well if they have any complaints about it then they can talk to me themselves, but I will tell you this now, if anyone comes after my sons I will not hesitate to kill them on the spot." The council man scowled but bowed and sat back down.

"That is very well spoken my King," A feminine voice sounded. Amython walked out of the shadows and looked at Yami. Yami stood up and growled pushing Atemu and Yugi behind him. Yugi instantly clung to Atemu's waist. Atemu also wrapped his arms around the younger boy. All the other vampire pushed their children behind them as well.

"Leave now Amython," Yami growled. Amython just chuckled, and without warning lunged at Yami. Yami pushed her backed then faced Atemu. Atemu saw the request in Yami's eyes and nodded.

"Guys follow me!" Atemu yelled grabbing Yugi's hand and running to the door. The others followed him. Luckily everyone still fit throught the small passage way that lead to Yami's garden, and the one the lead to outside the castle walls.

"What are we doing, we can't just leave them!" Malik called once they were in the woods.

"We would just get in the way and get them killed," Atemu said, "Its better if we just hide out until Yami comes and gets us."

"But were will we go Atemu, we can't go to the cottage Amython knows were it is," Atemu shook his head.

"Yami always feared Amython attacking again so he changed the location of the cottage and put a shield around so that no one can enter unless permitted." Atemu head into the woods and the others followed him. Finally they came onto the familiar sight of the cottage. When they walked in Yugi, Joey, and Michelle all noticed that it was bigger and there were more rooms in there. Yugi walked down and found that his room was in the same place that it had been before. So was Joey, Michelle, and Atemu's. Though now there were three more bedrooms.

"This is were your guys had been staying for the past seven years?" Taylor asked. Yugi nodded and walked into his room.

"I think everyone should try to get some sleep I mean obviously Yami wont come for us tonight and there is no point in waiting up worrying about them," Ryou said. Everyone agreed and head to sleep. In the middle of the night Yugi was still awake since he couldn't sleep. So walked got up and walked down the hall to Atemu's room. He opened the door and noticed that Atemu was wake still on the window seal looking out the window.

"Atemu?" Yugi whispered. Atemu looked over at Yugi and smiled.

"I'm guessing you couldn't sleep either?" Atemu asked. Yugi shook his head and sat down on the bed. Atemu got up from the window seal and sat down next to Yugi.

"Atemu, could…could I asked you something?" Yugi asked. Atemu looked at Yugi for a second before answering.

"Of course Yugi you know that I'm here for you," Atemu said. Yugi looked up at him and smiled which Atemu returned.

"Atemu what would you says if I told you I liked another guy?" Yugi asked a small blushed appearing on his face.

"I would say good for you," Yugi looked up in shock, "Personally if you want to love another person of the same gender that should be your business and no one should tell you diffrenetly," Atemu said. Yugi smiled before blushing again and looked at Atemu.

"Atemu do you remember when we were little and I had just met you, remember how you gave me a kiss on the cheek?" Atemu blushed, but nodded. Atemu was shocked when he felt petal soft lips light kiss his own. It wasn't long before Atemu was kissing Yugi back. Atemu swiped his tongue across the bottom of Yugi's lip causing the younger to gasp allowing Atemu to enter his mouth. Atemu was shocked to find that the younger tasted of sugar...no sweeter than that. Atemu couldn't really put a name for it. When the two broke apart they both found that they were laying on the bed Yugi laying on top of Atemu. Yugi smiled down at Atemu and laid his head on Atemu's chest.

"I love you Yugi," Atemu whispered.

"I love you to Atemu," Yugi whispered back before falling asleep. Atemu watched the angel laying on his chest for a little longer before falling asleep himself.

A week passed without any word from Yami and Atemu was starting to get woried. So everyone decided that Atemu, Joey, and Malik would go and check out the palace. When they got there the three boys were shocked. The throne room had been completely destroyed. Blood was splattered across the floor and walls. Atemu eventually had to go outside and vomit. After he was done the boys searched the entire palace, but no one was there, but there was a letter.

Atemu and Yugi

If either should find this letter know that i have your father and his friends if

you wish to ever see him again you will turn yourself into me as soon as possible.

Amython

Atemu stared at the letter in disbelief as tear began to roll down his face. He should have stayed. He shouldn't have done what Yami had told him. Then at least Yami would be save and away from Amython. Atemu fisted his hands, crumpling the note in the process. Malik and Joey saw Atemu's distress and came to see what was wrong. Atemu gave them the note and they looked at it with shocked faces.

"All of them?" Malik asked in a shaky voice. Atemu just turned nodded and turned around to leave the throne room.

"Where ya goin'?" Joey asked.

"To see who all made it, you two should go get the others," Malik and Joey nodded and left. Atemu walked through the palace and found that the servents were even gone. How could Amython do all of this by herself in one night? Atemu chose not to think about it and continued to look around the palace. Soon he found himself in front of Yami's study, which Atemu knew they used when the four higher ups had privet meetings. He opened the door and walked inside. There were a lot of books lining the walls. One in particular caught Atemu's eye. It was laying opened on the table. He walked up to it and read the passage.

_Amatarsu was a powerful being who could control both the powers of light and shadow. With the light she could heal any ally by simply touching them, and she could call upon the force of light to light the darkest cave. With the shadows she could kill any enemy through their dreams and summon monsters from a place called the shadow realm. Soon many god became worried about how her powers could be used if in the wrong hands, for Amatarsu was human. So they divided her powers into that of two young children._

_One became known as the Hikari no Tenshi, a being of pure light. It is said that one could feel the innocence coming from this person. They control the same light powers as Amatarsu herself did. The second being was called the Yami no Tenshi, a dark being. Though he was not evil, if left for to long without the Hikari no Tenshi this being would become a black demon and destroy everything in its path until it was once again reunited with the Hikari no Tenshi. As these two died and were reborn again the powers of Amatarsu were believed to dwindle and eventually fade, but they were wrong. The beings grow in power everytime and eventually will come to have the same strength as Amatarsu did. Only the will still be weaker than her since the two beings are seaparted. _

Atemu stared at the passage in thought. He remembered Amythong mentioning something about the Yami no Tenshi when he was seven and had been kidnapped by her. Could it be true? Could he really be the Yami no Tenshi of legend? If that was the case then that made Yugi the Hikari no Tenshi. A little smirk played itself onto Atemu's lips. If that was the case then he would learn how to use the powers mentioned in the legend, find Amython's lair and make her pay for everything she had done! The smirk on his face got larger. This was going to be fun!

**TOBECONTINUED…**

Taylor: Another chapter well done.

Yami: I'M GONE!!

Kiara: Calm down its not like its forever

Taylor; You don't know that :Laughs evilly:

Yugi: anyway…remember to review or you won't see what happens to us! :pouts:


	10. Making plans

Kiara: Alright Taylor wanted to let people know that there isn't going to be anymore Yaoi until the last few chapters

Kiara: Alright Taylor wanted to let people know that there isn't going to be anymore Yaoi until the last few chapters.

Yugi: Yeah most of it will just be fluffy.

Taylor: YAY!!!!!

Yami: Taylor does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Chapter 10**

**Making Plans**

Malik and Joey seemed to have told the others what had happened, because as soon as Yugi saw Atemu he run up to the older and latched around his waist. Atemu whispered softly into Yugi's ear trying to get the younger to calm down. Soon Yugi calmed down and Atemu told them what he had read. Everyone was shocked.

"Wait does that mean that you and Yug' have powers?" Joey asked. Atemu nodded.

"I guess it something like that, But if it true then we could learn how to control these powers and go rescue Yami and the others," Atemu said, "The only thing is that me and Yugi are the only ones with power, and I don't want any of you to get hurt." Malik chuckled.

"I do have weapons training, I can't take Amython out, but weaker vampires I sure can," Malik said, "I could just teach some of the others how to fight."

"That and I'm sure that there are some books we could use to find simple spells," Ryou said. Atemu smiled and nodded.

"That sounds perfect, but we have to be quick, I don't want Yami and the other staying with Amython any longer than necessary. Everyone nodded in agreement, "Alright, lets get this started." Malik, Joey, and Taylor all headed off to the weapons room. While Ryou and Michelle went to the library and Atemu and Yugi stayed in the throne room.

"Atemu how are we suppose to learn how to use are powers if we don't even know were to start?" Yugi asked. Atemu thought about it. Yugi was right, they had no idea of what they were even suppose to do. He wished that someone who knew how this worked was here.

"_Maybe we can help," _a voice said. Atemu and Yugi turned around to find a man and a woman standing their, _"My name is Mahaad, and this is Mana." _The man said.

"How did you know we needed help?" Atemu asked looking suspiciously at the man. Mahaad chuckled and walked closer to Atemu.

"_You were the one who summoned us, do you not know how you did it?" _Atemu blushed in embrassment and shook his head. Mahaad sighed and looked towards Mana, _"I shall give you the task of training the Hikari no Tenshi." _ Mana nodded before grabbing Yugi's hand and dragging him over to the other side of the room. Mahaad and Atemu stanyed were they were until Atemu finally turned to Mahaad.

"Alright Mahaad were do we start," Atemu asked.

Yami groaned as he slowly began to wake. It didn't take long for him to relize that he was chained up to a wall. He looked around and found that he was in what looked like an old holding chamber. There was a single window from which light poured through giving the room an eerie glow to it. Shreads of cloth had been tossed around the room, and skeletons still laid where they had died. Not having moved in more than a century. Yami herd a groan to his right and looked over to see Kiara slowly waking up.

"Ow…what hit me?" Kiara asked trying to rub her head, but finding that her hand were also chained to the wall. Kiara looked around the rrom before shivering, "Where are we?"

"Ah, I see you are both awake," a cold feminine voice stated. Yami and Kiara looked up and growled at the sight of Amython standing before them like a queen, "I welcome you both to my castle, there is no reason for either you or your friends to stay long, just tell me were the two boys are and I shall set all over you free." Kiara and Yami both growled again.

"I'll be damned before I let you hurt my sons," Yami growled. Amython raised and elegent eye brow at Yami.

"Oh really my King, if that is your then you must face the consequences, you will not allow to feed until you tell me were the boys are, and who knows maybe once you have told me and I have drained them of their powers I will allow you to feed on one of them, maybe the younger," Amython laughed evilly as Yami's eyes grew wide, "Well my king, I shall be up soon to feed your little friend over their," Amython pointed to Kiara, "If you tell me you may eat as well." With that Amython left the room. Yami prayed to every god he knew that Atemu and Yugi would not come looking for him, and that they were save.

The next few week involved everyone training, and getting ready for the fight with Amython. Ryou and Michelle had managed to find a book for young starter magicians that had very simple spells in it. Michelle seem to have a natural talent for magic though. By the second week she had already learned half of the book. Malik, Joey, and Taylor all found weapons that they liked. Malik was a course using a sword. Joey found that he work best with a club, and Taylor choose the bow and arrow. Atemu and Yugi were coming into their powers quickly with the help of Mana and Mahaad. Yugi had learn to produce a shield, heal and how to make a locator orb. Atemu learned how to bend the shadows to what he needed and even how to make them into weapons. Atemu also learned how to summon Shadow monsters when he needed it. Even though everyone was almost ready they have yet to find were Amython could be keeping Yami and the others.

"Ugh! She could be keeping them anywhere!" Atemu exclaimed with a sighed, "Two weeks and I still haven't even thought of were to start looking." Atemu looked back at the map of the country. The fourteen year old was about to take a break when Mahaad appeared beside him.

"_Young master why don't you just spend a shadow monster to serech so you can focus on your training?" _Mahaad suggested. Atemu nodded and summoned Luster Dragon to him.

"I need you to go and see if you can locate were Amython is keeping Yami and the others," Luster Dragon nodded his head and took off flying. Atemu sighed and turned back to Mahaad, "so where were we?"

A few hours later Luster Dragon returned and he showed a picture of a large castle surround by water. The castle was pure black and had many towers. The picture then began to zoom in to one of the towers. There was a long hallway with door on either of the walls. The picture then zoomed into the second door on the left and Atemu saw Yami and Kiara hanging there, but there weren't anyone else, just the two. The vision receded and Atemu looked up at the Luster Dragon.

"Thank you my friend, you may go home and rest," Luster Dragon bowed his head before returning to the shadow realm. Atemu yawned heavily, causing Yugi to chuckle.

"Come on Atemu lets head to bed," Yugi grabbed Atemu's hand and both went to sleep.

Atemu was up practicing before anyone else was even awake. He was in the throne room practicing his control on the shadows. It wasn't perfect yet, but it was getting there. Yugi walked into the room and watched Atemu a little. Ever since Yami had been taken Atemu had been working himself really hard. Trying to learn how to control his powers so that he could destroy Amython when the time came. Yugi sighed and left the room to go get breakfast.

Yami, Kiara and the others had been there for what seemed liked year and Amython was keeping true to her word. She had not allowed Yami a single drop of blood until he told her where Yugi and Atemu were. Everytime Amython asked Yami would just growl at her. His self control was fading though. He did not know how much longer he could go before he fell into blood lust. Then there was no telling what he would do for blood. He just prayed it wouldn't involve giving his children up to Amython.

Everyone was in the throne room. The training had been complete to what they could manage and it was now time for them to leave for England. Everyone had packed very lightly knowing that if they need to fight that they would have to fight with their bags on. While making sure they had everything a thought popped into Atemu's head. How excitedly were a bunch of kids going to get out of the country? When Atemu voice his thoughts Ryou light chuckled at him.

"My dad has a friend who owns a ship, I'm sure if we tell him whats going on he will give us a trip to England," Ryou explained. Everyone nodded and picked up there bags.

"Well I guess that it then," Yugi muttered to himself as they all left.

**ANDTHATWHEREIEND**

Taylor: There is chapter 10

Kiara: I think you did a very good job hikari.

Taylor: It's a little short though.

Yugi: Don't worry you did excellent!

Taylor: Thanks

Yami: Remember to review people!!!!!


	11. reuntied

Taylor: Well, the other couldn't be here so its just me. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 11**

**Reuntied **

The trip to the water front did not take long. The piers were mostly empty so sneeking out wouldn't be a problems. They followed Ryou until they fond a small boat, it looked liked it was used as housing boat. Standing on deck, much to everyone except Ryou's surprise, was a man who looked a lot like Bakura. The only difference was that this man had dark tanned skin and a scare on his left cheek. He was wearing a colorful red and white robe with a Egyptian style tunic and sandles. Ryou walked right up to the man and gave him a hug.

"Hey uncle Akifea," Ryou said. The man smirked and hugged Ryou back before ruffling his hair.

"Hey kiddo, what've you been up to?" Akifea asked, "Has that brother of mine been keeping out of trouble?" Ryou grinned sheepishly and looked at his uncle.

"Well you see Uncle Akifea, my dad got himself kidnapped and now we're going to go and rescue him," Ryou said motioning to the rest of the group. Akifea blinked before bursting out laughing.

"Oh, Bakura's going to love that getting rescued by his own son," Ryou acrossed his arms and waited for Akifea to stop laughing.

"We were woundering if you would be able to take us to England, we shouldn't need a ride back since we'll have our parents back by then," Ryou said. Akifea looked at his nephew.

"I don't know if I like the idea of you kids going to face a rouge vampire by yourselves," Akifea said, "If anything happened to you lot your parents would be after my head." Ryou smirked at his uncle. Then he leaned in to whisper to him.

"But we have the Hikari no Tenshi and the Yami no Tenshi with us," Ryou whispered. Akifea's eyes grew wide as he looked at the group.

"Well really, I guess if that's the case then I could let you kids ride, but you'll have to work, you of all people should know I don't give free rides," Ryou nodded remembering the time he had tried to work on his uncles ship. All of the kids got on board and put their things down in the sleeping cabins before going back upstairs. They Help Akifea pull his boat out of harbor and they were on there way.

Yami felt as if his mind was splitting apart. It had been weeks since Amython had captured them, and Yami was just hanging on to his free will. Though everyday was getting harder and harder to resist. Yami know he couldn't though. He would not tell Amython were Atemu and Yugi were. Even if it cost him his own life. Suddenly Yami felt a cold sensation on his cheek. It felt like someone had touched him with ice. Yami looked up and looked around the small room, but no one was there. Then a ghostly voice reached his ears in a faint whisper.

"_Don't worry Dad, were coming," _The voice whispered, _"Just hang on we'll save you!" _ With that the voice was gone along with the presents. Yami's eyes grew wide. Atemu!

That evening Atemu was sitting at the head of the boat watching the stars as they passed under them. Everyone else was asleep already from having a long day working the boat. Atemu gasped as a white light filled his vision. When the light faded he was standing in what looked like a dungeon cell. Atemu gasped again as he saw Yami and Kiara were both hanging from the walls. Yami looked really weak from what Atemu could tell. Atemu walked up to him and tried to touch his cheek, but his hand passed right through it. Yami looked up and looked around the room, but he acted as though he couldn't see Atemu.

"Don't worry dad, we're coming," Atemu whispered, hoping Yami would hear, "Just hang on we'll save you!" Atemu felt a tug on his body and when he opened his eyes he was back on the boat. In fact it was like he had never left. He looked around, but didn't see anyone. Atemu sighed and turned back to the stars. Yami was fading fast and Atemu knew it. If they don't get there soon, there might not be anyone to save. Atemu looked up when he herd someone walking up to him to find Yugi standing next to him.

"Atemu what are you doing out here?" Yugi asked, "You should get some rest." Atemu sighed and looked back up at the stars.

"I saw him Yugi," Atemu whispered, "Dad, he's alive, but really weak, I'm scared that if we don't get there in time that there might not be anything left to save." Yugi looked shocked at Atemu before sitting down and wrapping his arms around Atemu.

"Don't worry Atemu we will save him, I'm sure of it," Yugi whispered. Atemu looked up at him.

"How can you be so sure Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"Hey I'm the Hikari no Tenshi, its my job to optimistic," Yugi chirped happily. Atemu laughed, and Yugi pouted, "Hey what's so funny, its true!"

"I know Yugi, come on lets go get some sleep," Yugi nodded yawning and the two of them walked back under the deck. Unknown to them someone had been watching them and had herd what Yugi had said.

"Tell Amython that I have them," Akifea whispered to a shadow next to him. The shadow nodded and disappeared. He then looked sadly at the door to the under deck rooms, "I'm sorry Ryou."

Amython chuckled after the shadow had given her the message. Well this was even better, let them come to her. Amython stood up and walked down the long hallway to the room she was keeping Yami and Kiara in. She opened the door and looked at the two weakened vampires. Yami looked up and glared silently at her. Amython laughed sending shivers up and down Yami and Kiara's spine.

"I just thought you would like to know my king…," Amython said in a mocking tone, "That I no longer require for you to tell me where your sons are, for you see they, along with the rest of those human children, are on there way here to rescue you." Amython laughed as Yami's eyes grew wide. Then Kiara growled at the mention of her own daughter.\

"Leave them alone Amython, there just children!" Kiara growled. Amython looked at her.

"It will be intresting, watching as the king of vampires himself feeds off of the child he swore to protect," Amython said, "Who should I feed to you first?" she asked moving over to Yami, "The youngest brat, Yugi, or the oldest Atemu, though I would love to get to help with Atemu again." Amython said more to herself, "Maybe he can be my sex slave, what do you think?" Yami growled dangerously. Amython laughed as she left the room. Leaving Yami and Kiara alone. Yami pleaded to every god to keep his sons safe from her as his mind began to fade.

Atemu knew something was off the instant they set foot of the dock. Hundreds of Vampires jumped them holding them so that they couldn't move. They look to see Akifea walking from under the deck, and the captian of the guard handed him a large pouch full of gold piece.

"Lady Amython send her thanks for helping her find her treasure," The guard said. Akifea nodded and looked sadly at Ryou who had hate and betrayal shining in his eyes. Akifea turned around and began to make ready his hip to sail again. The Guard captian turned back to Atemu and the others.

"Who have been a great pain for the priestess, put them in the truck," the children where roughly shuved into the back of an old army truck. Their hands and feet were tied together with some rope. Atemu felt the truck start moving and making sure no one except the other herd him he began to whisper a plan.

It felt like hours before they finally arrived at the castle. It looked just as it had in Atemu's vision. The children where lead to a throne room. Amython was sitting on one of the thrones, the other empty. She looked over the children and smirked as she noticed Atemu and Yugi.

"Well well well, if it isn't the children of the higher ups, I would never have thought that a bunch of children would be stupid enough to try and face me," Amython said, "Perhaps as a reward we should allow them to see their parents one more time before I kill them," Amython stood up and looked at the guards, "Take the children to his or her parents, except the two human friends, put them in a separate cell." The guards nodded and roughly grabbed each of the children and dragging them off. Amython smirk, it was time to prepare for the ritual.

Yugi, Atemu, and Taylor were all shuved into a cell. A gasp was herd and they looked up to see Kiara looking down at them. Taylor was up in an instant and she ran over to hug her mother. Yugi also went over and used his powers to unlock the chains. Kiara wrapped her arms around Taylor and held her tightly. Kiara looked up and saw Atemu walking towards Yami.

"Don't go near him," Kiara said. Atemu and Yugi looked at her, "He hasn't had any blood since he got here, he'll attack you if you go to close." Atemu nodded, but continued to walk to Yami. Yami raised his head and growled at Atemu hoping it would cause him to back away, but the fourteen year old continued walking towards his father until he was standing right in front of him. Atemu used his magic to cut open his own neck and placed it in front of Yami. Yami wasted no time latching on to Atemu's neck and drinking greedily. Kiara noticed Atemu was going to pass out and walked over to pull Yami off Atemu, before allowing him to take some of her own blood. Once he was full he blinked and looked down at Atemu who had passed out and Yugi who was healing the marks on Atemu's neck.

"Wh…What happened?" Yami asked. Kiara pulled Yami's cuffs off and allowed him to walked over to where Yugi and Atemu. Yami noticed his older sons laboured breathing and cursed himself for letting his instincts get the better of him. Then he felt something attach to his waist and looked down to see Yugi had latched on to him and was sobbing into his stomach. Yami smiled and stroked his younger son's back.

"I missed you so much…I…I thought she was going to kill you," Yugi sobbed.

"Sh…little one, everything is ok now, but we must have a plan on how to get out of here," Yugi sat up and wipped his eyes before summoning Mana.

"_Yes master Yugi?" _Yugi cringed, hating being called master.

"Go find Ryou and the others, tell them to wait until Atemu is better for the escape plan," Mana nodded and left. Yami looked confusingly at Yugi. Yugi explained to him what Atemu and Yugi had be doing for the past few weeks. Yami was shock at by how much all the children have grown.

"I am very proud of you and Atemu, but what about the escape plan you were talking about?" Yami asked.

"Atemu thought of it after we were captured, the plan was to allow Amython to take us to you since, we weren't going anywhere without you, then once we were together we were going to sneak out at night, Atemu figured that you guys would be fast enough to carry one of us each then Atemu could use his shadow powers to get Joey, Michelle and himself out of the castle in little to no time, the only problem would be on how to get home since we don't have a boat thanks to the traitor Akifea." Yami blinked. That had been the first time he had ever herd his youngest son growl at anything.

"Anyway we can't do anything until Atemu is up and able to use his powers again," Taylor said. Yugi nodded in agreement.

"We should try and get some sleep," Yugi said. Just before Yugi, and the other were going to sleep Mana appeared again.

"_Master, the others told me to let you know that they got the message," _Yugi nodded and dismissed her before drifting to sleep against Yami.

**ANOTHERCHAPTERWELLDONE….**

Taylor: Well there is a finally chapter 11

Yami: Yay I'm back!!!!!

Kiara: So am I

Yugi: Review so that Taylor is motivated to write faster!!!


	12. Escape

Taylor: Ok so I finally found time to write another chapter!!!

Kiara: This maybe the last time Taylor updates though until after the holidays.

Yugi: Yeah poor things been pretty busy lately.

Yami: Also we want to wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving!

Taylor: Thanks guys, anyway I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Chapter 12 **

**Escape **

Atemu slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He felt like a truck had come and hit him, a semi-truck. Atemu rubbed his head and groaned. Yami was stirred from his rest from the sound of Atemu's groan. Yami opened his eyes and saw Atemu sitting up and looking around the room. Yami smiled and gently picked a still sleeping Yugi off his lap. Yami stood up and walked over to Atemu. Atemu looked up and smiled at him. Yami smiled back, before getting on the floor and bringing Atemu into a hug.

"It's good to see you again son," Yami whispered, "But you should not have done that, I could have killed you if Kiara had not been there to tear me off you." Atemu hugged Yami back.

"But you would have died if I didn't," Atemu said, "Then there would have been absolutely no point in having me and Yugi risk ours lives." Yami blinked and sighed. How was a fourteen year old so smart? Atemu laughed and instantly wished he hadn't. His body was still sore from losing so much blood. Yami ran his fingers through Atemu's hair trying to relax the younger. Atemu smiled at Yami and tried to stand. He failed badly. He managed to stand up before his legs turned to jelly and he collapsed. Yami just had time to catch him before he hit the ground.

"You should relax son, you lost a lot of blood," Yami said. Atemu nodded in agreement before falling asleep against Yami's chest. Yami laid him back down and found a old blanket to lay over him. Then Yami walked back over to Yugi and waited for his two sons to wake up. It wasn't long before Yugi woke up. He was resting against Yami's chest. He looked up and found that the older was awake and staring off into space. Yami noticed the movement on his chest and looked down at Yugi.

"Hello little one," Yami said smiling, "How are you?" Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist.

"I'm okay, how is Atemu?" Yugi asked looking over at Atemu.

"He was awake a few minutes ago, but he fell back asleep from blood loss," Yami said, "We still have to get out of here before Amython has enough time to set the thing need for the ritual." Yugi gave Yami a confused look, but the older didn't say anything. Yami stood up and walked over to Kiara. He wake up the other vampire.

"What is it Yami?" Kiara asked. Taylor woke up having felt her mom moving. Taylor sat up and rubbed her blue eyes and looked around.

"What time is it?" Taylor asked. Yugi smiled and helped his friend sand up. The two walked over to Atemu and sat next to him. Yami watched his son and Kiara's daughter a little before turning back to the vampire.

"We have to get out of here before Amython is ready for the ritual," Yami said, "The problem is I don't know how to get everyone out of here." Kiara thought about it for a minute.

"The best plan would be to follow the ones that the kids set up, I mean they know what to do better than we do right now, so lets just do what they tell us," Kiara looked over to where Yugi and Taylor were talking, "I can't believe how much our kids have grown." Yami smiled and nodded in agreement, "I mean I still remember the day you found Yugi." Yami nodded again also remembering his meeting with the little five year old that had been Yugi. Time certainly moving quickly, and for once in his life Yami wished it would slow down just a bit. Yami herd a groan and looked to find that Atemu was once again sitting sit and rubbing his head.

"Ow, I feel like I just got hit with a semi," Atemu mumbled. Yugi laughed and hugged Atemu around his shoulders before giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Then Yugi hit him in the back of the head, "Ow, Yugi not helping!" Yami and Kiara both laughed as Yugi began to scold Atemu for being so stupid and almost getting himself killed. Atemu just scratched the back of his head sheepishly while Taylor was on the floor laughing. Then the doors burst open and no other than Amython herself walked into the room. Yami and Kiara growled before moving to protect their children. Amython laughed.

"Do you really think you both can beat me?" Amython asked , "You are bigger fools than I thought." Yami growled and lunged at Amython. Amython side stepped and fired a shadow ball at him. The shadow ball was deflected and ended up hitting Amython in the chest, sending her into the wall. Amython looked up and saw the Atemu had his hand stretched out and pointed at her. Amython smirked, and Atemu raised an eyebrow while lowering his arm.

"What are you smirking at?" Atemu asked growling. Amython just continued to smirked. This time Amython lunged, only not at Yami. This time she lunged at Atemu and pinned him against the wall. Atemu tried to summon his powers, but he was still to weak from Yami's feeding and deflecting the shadow ball. Amython screamed again as she felt a burning heat on her back. She dropped Atemu and turned around and saw Yugi standing there.

"Leave him alone," Yugi shouted. Yami took the chance while Amython was distracted on Yugi to attack Amython. Yami leaped at her and held her against the wall. She bit deeply into Yami's hand causing the other to growl and tear his hand away. Amython ducked under Yami's arm and was about to attack a downed Atemu, but was stopped by Kiara.

"You think your going somewhere?" Kiara growled. Amython thrusted her hand into Kiara's stomach. Kiara throw Amython against the wall before grabbing her stomach. Taylor ran over to her mother and began to heal her wound. Yami turned to Amython, but she was already gone. Yami growled and punched the wall to his left. He couldn't believe that Amython had escaped him again. Yami turned and walked over to where Yugi was kneeling on the floor next to Atemu. Yami gently picked Atemu up and looked at Yugi.

"Come on, lets get go home," Yugi nodded and followed Yami out of the room with Kiara and Taylor behind him.

It didn't take long for them to find everyone. The entire palace had been emptied. There was no living soul there besides them. They were able to find a ride home on one of Atemu's dragons. It didn't take long for them to get home and when they did everyone went to feed then to sleep. That night Atemu and Yugi slept in Yami's room, neither wanting to be away from their father for even a minute. Yami smiled down at his two sleeping boys and smiled. Then a thought entered his head. Amython was still out there, and she would try again to find Atemu and Yugi. Yami didn't worry about it then. He would wait and see if Amython was stupid to try anything again, and go from there. Yami slowly sleep into a dreamless sleep. Happy to be home.

Everyone lived peacefully for the next four years. Atemu and Yugi continued to learn and train in their powers with the help of Mahaad and Mana. Yami watched as Yugi's 14th birthday neared. Atemu was already 16, three years younger than Yami. Taylor, Michelle, and Ryou all continued to learn magic only this time under the supervision of their parents, or in Michelle's case Taylor's mother. Joey, and Malik were learning more about combat from Marik and Bakura along with defensive magic. They were in the throne room when Amython decided to make her return. Yami was listening to the council when the doors flow opened. Amython walked in with two young girls behind her. Both had blue eyes and chin length brown hair. The one was wearing a hot pink mid drift top and a black leather mini skirt with leather boots. The other was wearing a pink tank top with a yellow jacket over it with blue jeans and tenni shoes.

"Ah…Yami it has been to long really, and I see that Atemu has grown into quite the young man," Atemu growled at the comment, "I'm sure you want to meet my two new apprentices, this is Tea," The girl in the pink mid drift top stepped forward, "And this is her sister Anzu." The second girl stepped forward.

"I will not allow you to harm my sons Amython and that is final!" Yami yelled. Amython chuckled and stared at Yami.

"And I told you I would take them by force if that was the case," Amython lunged forward. Atemu tried to throw her away as she pinned his arms to his sides, but found that he couldn't move any of his body! Amython chuckled at the shocked look on Atemu's face, "My powers have grown since we last grown Yami no Tenshi." Atemu growled and tried to move again with no luck. Yugi summoned some of his powers and throw Amython back off Atemu.

"Don't touch him!" Yugi yelled. Amython smirked and lunged at Yugi. Yugi couldn't get his body to move and Amython toke that moment to stabbed Yugi in the stomach. Everyone's eyes grew wide as Yugi's body fell limp to the ground. In a blind rage Atemu leaped at Amython and attacked her. Amython easily blow him away.

"And that my girls is how you defeat people who are to emotionally connected," Amython said. Before anyone could do anything else Amython and the two girls were gone. Atemu was by Yugi's side instantly along with Yami.

"Come on we have to get him to Ishizu," Taylor said. Yami nodded and picked Yugi up easily and ran off. Leaving everyone to follow him. Ishizu was able to get Yugi stable, but he would always have a nasty scare in the middle of his stomach. After making sure he was ok Atemu pulled Yami outside.

"Dad, I've been thinking about going back into hiding, like we did when we were younger," Atemu said, "Only this time we would leave the country." Yami nodded in agreement.

"I know of a boarding school in a city name Domino in Japan, it would be the perfect place to hide," Atemu nodded before looking at the ground, "What is it?" Atemu sighed and looked up at Yami.

"I want you to turn me," Atemu said. Yami's eyes grew wide with shock, "I can protect Yugi easier if I was a vampire, with that and my Yami no Tenshi powers." Yami thought about it. He didn't like the idea of turning his son.

"Its not something to be taken lightly," Yami said, "Its painful, there are some who can't even surive long enough to become a vampire." Atemu nodded in understanding, but still he carried the determined look on his face. Yami sighed, "If you are sure of this then follow me." Atemu followed Yami down the halls he had grown up in until they were back at Yami's chambers. They walked inside and Yami motioned for Atemu to sit on the bed. Atemu did so and looked at Yami, "If you want to change your mind then now is the time to do it." Atemu shook his head and Yami sighed. Yami leaned over and slowly bit into Atemu's neck. Atemu squeezed his eyes shut against the pain as Yami's venom flowed through him. Yami gently laid the teenager back before sitting next to him. He watched as Atemu tried to hold back his tears and Yami knew how much this was hurting him. Yami stroked his hair until the younger had finally fallen asleep. Yami kissed Atemu's forehead, before going and making arrangements with the others to send their children to Domino.

**THEEND…ORISIT? **

Taylor: Ok so I have two options.

Continue writing this story

Write a squeal

Kiara: Just so everyone knows from here on out will be more Yaoi.

Yugi: So if you don't like it then a squeal would probally be best.

Yami: So review and tell Taylor what she should do!!!


	13. New Adventure

`Taylor: Ok so after reading over the last chapter I decided I couldn't leave you hanging there.

Kiara: So Taylor decided to write to write one more chapter!

Yugi: So here is the last chapter of Hikari no Tenshi kyou Yami no tenshi.

Yami: Taylor doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh in anyway!!

**Chapter 13**

**New Adventure**

Atemu groaned as he slowly sat up. This head ache felt worse than the one he got from when Yami feed off him! Atemu looked around and gasped. Everything was more sharp and in focus. He could smell something sweet coming from the room next to him and a burning feeling lite in his throat. Atemu shook his head and stood up slowly, and herd a chuckling coming from the door. He turned to find Yami watching him with a smile on his face. Atemu blushed and turned to face Yami fully.

"Might I ask what's so funny?" Atemu asked.

"Its pretty over whelming isn't it?" Yami said, "Everything is more clear, and your scene of smell is stronger." Atemu could just nod. The burning in Atemu's throat increased and Atemu automatically raised a hand to rub his throat. Yami smiled again and walked over to his oldest son.

"What's wrong with my throat?" Atemu asked looking at Yami.

"Your thirsty, come on lets get you feed before you attack someone," Yami lead Atemu out of the room and down the hall. It took them a minute to get to the dungeons and Atemu blinked. Yami chuckled again at the confused looked on Atemu's face, "You can go a lot faster now." Yami told him. Yami opened the door and stood back for Atemu to enter. Atemu walked in and saw cells with people inside of them. They all looked scared as they saw him enter. Atemu gulped, he didn't know if he could through with this. Yami saw his nervousness and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I…I'll be ok," Atemu whispered. Yami smiled sadly at Atemu as his son walked over to one of the cells. Atemu opened the door and walked inside. There were two people in there. The first looked to be in his thirties or forties with black hair and blue eyes. The other was a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Both looked fearfully at Atemu and the new vampire started to shake. He couldn't do it, they looked so scared, he couldn't kill them! Yami saw this and walked up behind Atemu.

"You knew this was part of being turned Atemu," Yami whispered, "You have to feed young one." Atemu nodded. Yami was right he had known this was part of being turned, but he hadn't imagianed the scared look on their face as they relized one of them was going to die.

"They look so scared," Atemu whispered. Yami looked sadly before pushing the younger forward a little more. That's when a sent came to him. It wasn't as sweet as the one in Yami's room, but it did cause the burning in his throat to flare. Atemu walked shakily up to the man and kneeled in front of him. Atemu moved the man's shirt and bit down into were he could hear the man's pulse. As soon as the blood hit Atemu's tongue all thoughts were lost. All Atemu could focus on was the sweet tasting liquid that dripped onto his tongue. It wasn't long before the man was completely dry. Atemu then turned his sight onto the woman and drained her as well.

Once he was finished his thought began to return to him. Atemu looked at the two now dead people in front of him and he began to shake. He could feel tears well up behind his eyes. He had just killed not one but two people. Yami noticed Atemu shaking and walked up to him. Yami brought him into a gentle embrace as the younger began to cry. Yami rocked back and forth as he rubbed Atemu's back trying to calm him. It wasn't long before Atemu managed to calm himself down. He sat up and smiled at Yami.

"Sorry, guess I didn't think it would be that hard," Atemu said. Yami rubbed Atemu's cheek causing the younger to blush. Yami chuckled and stood up bringing Atemu with him.

"Its alright I remember how hard my first feeding was for me," Yami said. Atemu smiled and they began to walk back to the infermery, leaving the two bodies for the guards to clean up.

When they got to the healing chambers Yugi was already awake. He new instantly something was different about Atemu. Yugi was shocked when he learned Atemu had been changed, and it made Yugi want to be changed to. But Yugi knew he was still too young and that he would have to wait a few more years before that could happen. Once Yugi was better Yami called everyone in for a meeting.

"We have decided that all of the children should go into hiding," Yami said, "You will be going to a boarding school next semester in Domino Japan." The children all looked shocked, but didn't say anything.

"Joey and Michelle, like Atemu and Malik, you are now of age were you can be turned into a vampire," Kiara said looking at the older children, "That's if you wish to." Joey looked at his sister, then back at Kiara.

"Yeah someone has to help keep Atemu and Yueg outta trouble," Joey said grinning. Yugi stuck his tounge out at Joey, who just continued to grin.

"Sure anything to help," Michelle said.

"If that's the case then Kiara, would you do the honors of turning him?" Yami asked. Kiara nodded and motioned for the siblings to follow her. Once they were gone Yami turned back to the others, "The rest of you still have at least a year before you can be turned, and you'll be gone before then so you would have to talk to Atemu, Joey, Michelle or Malik." The Yugi, Ryou, and Taylor all nodded.

"I suggest you all go and start getting ready, semester begins in a month," Marik said. Again everyone nodded and went ahead and left. Taylor went back with Atemu and Yugi since Kiara was changing Joey and Michelle in her room. Taylor and the two boys talked while they got their things together.

"You know you two I think you should both change your names," Taylor said, "Mom already made me up a fake identity." Atemu and Yugi both looked up and raised an eye brow, "My names going to be Akida Natsumi." Atemu and Yugi both looked at each other.

"What would we change are names to?" Atemu asked. Taylor thought about it for a few minutes.

"Well Yugi is a pretty common Japanese name as it, only they spell it differently then you do," Taylor said, "They spell it Y-U-U-G-I, not much of a difference, but that's how they spell it, you could do Mouto Yuugi." Yugi said the name in his head and smiled.

"I like it, I guess it fits, but what about Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"I'll most likely steal Yami for my name," Atemu said, "Isn't that Japanese for 'darkness'?" Taylor nodded her head, "Then I could be Mouto Yami, but what about the others?"

"I think Joey's already going by Katsuya Jonochi, Ryou is going to change the spelling in his name like Yugi and become Bakura Ryo, Malik is sticking to his name, and for Michelle I don't know." Atemu nodded and continued to get his things together.

After an hour or so Taylor left figuring that Kiara was done by then. That left Yugi and Atemu in the room by themselves. Atemu plopped down on the bed and Yugi laid down next to him curling into his side and wrapping an arm around his waist. The two just laid there holding each other. They didn't know what was going to happen to them. Both thought about what it would be like. New school, new people, even a new language! To make matters even worse neither had been to school in their life before. Yugi was homed school by Yami since he was five and Atemu before he met Yami had to learn as he went, never actually being taught before. Though they did at least have friends that have been to school before.

Months past quickly and all to soon the group was heading to Japan. They were taking a actually cruise liner this time. Atemu and Yugi where standing on the dock with Yami as they waited to leave. No one really wanted to leave, but everyone knew it was for the best. No one said anything as they stood their waiting for the ship to make the last call.

I pray you'll be our eyes  
And watch us where we go  
And help us to be wise  
In times when we don't know

The Captian started to shout out last call and Atemu and Yugi both turned to Yami. Yugi wrapped his arms around the older's waist tightly and cried. Yami smiled sadly and gently rubbed his sons back.

"Don't worry Yugi, I try to visit you soon ok?" The younger nodded and stepped away from Yami. Atemu also hugged Yami, but wasn't as tearful as Yugi.

"Keep out of trouble dad," Atemu said smirking, "I don't want to have to come back and save your but again. Yami laughed and hugged his older so before sending them on their way.

"Be safe you too," Yami whispered before turning and smiling as Kiara walked up to him.

Let this be our prayer  
As we go our way  
Lead us to a place  
Guide us with your grace  
To a place where we'll be safe

Atemu, Yugi, and the other watched as the place they called home slowly faded. The sun had begun to set on the horizon. No said anything, because nothing needed to be said. They were going to miss everyone sure, but this was the start of a new adventure. No matter what was thrown at them they knew that they had each other.  
I pray we'll find your light  
And hold it in our hearts  
When stars go out each night  
Remind us where you are

Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist from behind and held him close. Yugi lend back against him and closed his eyes as he allowed the ocean breeze wash over him. Everything was so peaceful, but Yugi couldn't help, but wounder how long it was going to last.

"Atemu?" Yugi asked. Atemu showed he was listening by nuzzling Yugi's neck.

Let this be our prayer  
When shadows fill our day  
Lead us to a place  
Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe

"I love you," Yugi whispered.

We ask that life be kind  
And watch us from above  
We hope each soul will find  
Another soul to love

"I love you to…Aibou," And so was the start of a new journey.

Let this be our prayer  
Just like every child  
Needs to find a place  
Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe

Need to find a place  
Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe

**THE END…OR IS IT?**

Taylor: And my dear readers I can tell you it is not.

Kiara: Taylor does have a squeal in mined, but it my not be up for a while.

Yugi: Taylor has a few other story ideas first.

Taylor: First of all I do not own the Song. It is called the prayer and this version is owned by Celtic Women!

Yami: Review and tell her if the ending was any good!


End file.
